Best Spring Break Ever
by NiteOwl18
Summary: Gumball and his family travel to a resort for spring break, which he declared that this will be the best spring break ever, not to mention finally telling Penny of how he feels about her. But when something unexpected has happened, Gumball has to keep this a secret to not just his friends and family, but to Penny. How is he going to do it?
1. Spring Break!

**Hey, Fanfiction users! It's me, NiteOwl18! Remember just now I had posted a message to you all about why I haven't making new stories and posting the summary of six new stories that I'll be writing soon? Also, I mention that I'am going to be starting one of my story. Well, here it is. The third story of "The Amazing World of Gumball." I think you guys are going to love this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Spring Break!**

In the town of Elmore, the sun was shining from the horizon, the flowers were beginning to bloom into something more beautiful than they are. The bees were polluting the colorful flowers. The fresh breeze of a single wind makes this day more greater than it is. Larry Needlemeyer was doing his daily job routine, making pizza delivery on his motor scooter. As he was driving, he sees the the wonderful nature around him. He sighed at this most beautiful moment.

Larry sighed "Beautiful."

Larry was right; this was a beautiful sight. And above all, everything was peaceful and quiet until…

RING!

The sound of a school bell came from Elmore Junior High, shaking the town in a mini earthquake. Larry stopped his motor scooter the moment the large bell ringed at the sound of his ears. After that, he shake his head and found out that he stopped at the entrance of the school. He prepare to move along, until he heard another earthquake shaking, except this one didn't ended like the one just now. This one became more violent than regular earthquakes. The ground keep on shaking more and more by the second as if something like a stampede. A stampede like this one require a tribe of a hundred animals running through the fields, and that's when it happened. Larry's eyes grew wide and his heart beating when the doors came bursting in, revealing a tribe of screaming students. Larry wanted to drive away from the scene, but it was too late. The minute his hand touches the keys on his scooter, the second he was on the ground when the students pushes him. The foot of the students stomped Larry's rock face as they were running and screaming in the streets. Finally, it was over; Larry's face and body was complete smash against the ground, flat like a pancake. His bones were broken and his teeth were broken and loose. His scooter was broken piece by piece by the student's massive stomping. Many pizzas were squish and scatter on the ground, ruining it's freshness. He groaned at the bruises and broken bones his body now holds. Then he felt a great sharp on his stomach when a student was on him. Larry recognizes that student, the student that he and his family cause him to lose so many jobs and affected his life.

Hi Larry!" Shouted Gumball, which was the first thing he said on this beautiful moment.

Gumball was feeling the energy right now; he was jumping up and down, his eyes grew wide, and the excitement made him want to scream into the world. Larry felt pain when Gumball was jumping up and down.

Larry asked in pain "What's going on?"

Gumball exclaimed "Did it you here, Larry?! It's Spring Break! No school for a week! That means laying back, eating junk food, and lastly, party ALL NIGHT LONG!"

Larry groaned more than he is; this was the worst time in most adult's life, including Larry. Spring Break, where every kid in every school is free of doing any school work, and just lay back just like Gumball said.

Gumball screamed "Hey, that means you'll be delivery more pizzas to us! Speaking of which, you should be doing your job right now, Larry. Look at you, lying down on the job and pizzas spreading all around the place. No wonder you be losing so many jobs, Larry."

Gumball grab one flat pizza on the ground; it look like a pancake pizza. He began eating it and felt something in his mouth that made him took out his piece from his mouth and throw it on the floor. "Mmm. Yuck. Mushrooms. You know I hate Mushrooms, Larry. Oh, well, see you later, Larry."

Gumball jumped down from the delivery rock man's stomach and run through the streets. Larry then uttered the words he could say. "I really hate that kid."

Gumball kept running down the streets and sees most of his students doing reckless things. For instant, Tobias and Banana Joe were playing rolling shopping carts and crashes to each other like morons. Carrie was at a pastry store and possessing employers to eat desserts. Tina and Jamie were at a local gas station and began stealing the food. Anton and Idaho were playing in the water at the park with the sprinklers turn on. There was not a single cop around here, nor any adults. Probably run away from the hysteria. So far, everyone is having a good time. Well most, of them. Gumball saw the members of the Rejects Club; Bobert, The Eggheads, and Ocho, were at the library and reading books.

Gumball thought _Wow. We're out of school for five minutes and these nerds are reading as if they missed school already. No wonder they're not popular._

As Gumball began walking through the streets of happy kids, he spotted something that melted his heart warm. Just about a few miles from where Gumball was standing, there was Penny. Just seeing her face and those beautiful antlers made Gumball's eyes shaped like hearts. This was it. This was the time Gumball told her of how he felt about her. He's been holding it in ever since that party hosted by Tobias's older sister Rachel. And it was Spring Break. He has all the time in the world for telling her of how he feel. Gumball took a deep breath and walked to her. He marched over to her, not seeing the kids in their joyous state. Gumball finally made his destination and said the only words he can find.

"Hi, Penny."

Penny made a warm smiled and greeted "Hi, Gumball. Can you believe this?"

Gumball said "Yeah, I know. They been waiting for this day since Miss Simian has given them homework assignments when we come back for our winter holiday. So what are your plans for Spring Break?"

Penny answered "My dad suggested of going to trip of a beautiful place for Spring Break. He tells his workers that they're will be no work till Spring Break is over, so they can have a vacation, including us."

"Cool. Where you going?"

"Elmore Palm Springs. Oh, I wished you could see it, Gumball. They say it's the most beautiful and romantic place for anyone."

Gumball heard the words popped right on his head. "Beautiful" and "Romantic". Right now, he couldn't hear of what Penny was saying. His mind began to play tricks on him as large flowers appear out of nowhere and shrouded Penny all around her. Gumball eyes were sparking like diamonds and made out a cute, but awkward puppy dog face. As he was still staring her, he couldn't remember why he was here or what did he wanted to say to her. After a few minutes of staring at his girl, Gumball remembered why he was here. Then something wet had made him snap back from reality. He was now wet; his shirt was mostly wet and whiskers were dripping a bit of water.

He saw his best friend, adopted brother and pet fish, Darwin Watterson. He was carrying about five water balloons that his little fins could carry. He laughed gleefully and Gumball saw Penny was gone. His ears dropped, ruining his chance of telling her that he loves her. Gumball was feeling angry at his brother for running his moment. He notice that his brother was carrying a handful of water balloons. He decided to get even at Darwin. Beside, it was Spring Break, the time for kids like Gumball to relax and have fun like there's no tomorrow.

Gumball said "Darwin, give me some."

Darwin answered "You got it, bro."

Instead of _giving _the water balloon to Gumball, Darwin _throw _the water balloon at Gumball's face, splashing him water than he was before. Gumball give him a unnoticeable look at Darwin, who shrugged "What?"

Gumball corrected "I meant, _giving _it to me."

Darwin said "Same thing."

Gumball sighed and put his wet hand on his wet face at the same time. He then shakes his head a few times. "Just give me a water balloon-"

Again, Darwin hit him with another water balloon, making Gumball more wetter and slightly annoying.

Darwin shrugged again "What?"

Gumball wanted to scream at Darwin, but it was Spring Break and at this moment, he should be expressing this moment, not being angry at his brother for not correcting him or not telling the girl of your dreams that you love her. What Gumball did was took a huge breath and let it out. "I'm not going to yell at you. I'm not going to strangle you. So I'm just going to do say this on awesome moment. Throw me one more water balloon at me and you're going to get it. If you go even near that though, I'm just going to do something to you and accept the consequences. You hear me, bro? Not...a...single...throw."

Darwin looked at his brother's annoying look and think about what he had say about not throwing another one of his water balloon at Gumball. This was a problem for him; he has an amount of perfectly good balloons filled with water and all he wanted is to throw it at everyone for Spring Break. But seeing his brother's look and statement, he kinda don't want to throw it at anyone anymore. Then again, the water balloons were there in his fins and not throwing at people makes him want to throw. Without thinking, Darwin quickly throw another one at Gumball and…

Darwin was now being chased by his mad blue cat brother down the street. After not being taken by him seriously, Darwin made the mistake of throwing that water balloon at Gumball. Darwin run as his long legs can handle. He was great at running since he grow legs. No wonder he was great of being so athletic. Darwin saw his brother running to him; he was surprised that he can run. Normally, he stop after running for ten miles. This time, Gumball was chasing his own brother down the streets of Elmore.

Darwin screamed "Help! Help! Crazy wet cat is aftering me! Mrs. Mom! Mr. Dad! Anais! Rachel! Somebody help me!"

Darwin ran all the way to the park, where he made it to the top of the hill. He paused after running for about fifteen minutes. He breath in and out; he was sweating from his forehead. He looked around to sees Gumball was still chasing him, but he was nowhere in sight. Darwin lay out a huge sigh. Everything was okay. That is, until he heard a familiar voice.

DARWIN!

Darwin, in a fright, turned around and saw Gumball running up the hill. Darwin was about to run again, but was tackled by the blue cat. That tackle made both of them rolled down the large hill. They were rolling on that hill for about a minute or so, until they were both at the pound. Darwin was the first one to swim back up, leading out a big breath. He was about to swim into shore, until Gumball swim back up, leading out a scream and grabbing Darwin. He pushes his head into the water.

Gumball screamed "How does that feel, bro?! Water is good for you! Glup-glup-glup!"

Darwin got up with his might and was now holding Gumball's head underwater.

Darwin yelled "Dude, you're insane! It was just water balloon! What's your deal?!"

Gumball lodges at Darwin and holds him underwater again.

Gumball answered "I was about to tell Penny how I feel about her and you ruin it by your stupid water balloon!"

Darwin then holds him underwater. "One, she left before I hit you with the water balloon. And two, you were standing there like an idiot when you first lock eyes with Penny!"

Gumball grab him and put him underwater again. "That's still doesn't give you the right to throw a water balloon at me!"

Darwin put him underwater. "Well, pardon me to try to spread a little joy on everyone's life!"

Gumball put him underwater. "Now you're going to see what is like to be wet!"

Darwin then swim up and said "Okay, okay! Time out! Time out! You do know I'm a fish, right? Being wet is what makes me who I am."

Gumball reattached his hands on Darwin's face and said "Huh, you're right. Sorry, man."

Darwin apologized "I forgive you and sorry I ruined your chances with Penny."

Gumball shake it off. "It's cool, man."

Darwin asked "You want to get some ice-cream?"

Gumball smiled "Sure man."

After that little conflict and sorting things out, the Watterson brothers were heading home, eating ice-cream that they got from the park. Gumball got a fudgesicle and Darwin got a strawberry ice cream cone. Gumball's clothes were dried as they were walking.

Gumball asked as he took his bite of his fudgesicle "So how are you and Rachel been doing?"

Darwin and Rachel had been dating for quite sometime ever since they hooked up after that party was hosted by her. Gumball's mind was still puzzling thought; how an older girl can date someone who is three years younger like Darwin? He can't never find the answer to that, but, still, he was glad his brother found someone, even thought Rachel has mixed feelings for Gumball due to his immature and reckless actions.

Darwin smiled "Oh, it's pretty good."

"You guys got any plans together for spring break?"

"Nah. She told me that she'll be going to Elmore Palm Springs with her family this week."

"Hey, that's where Penny and her family are going this week. Kinda stink that both of our girls are going away for a week."

Darwin agreed of what Gumball had said. "Yeah, I know what you mean and Penny's not technically your girl, Gumball."

"I know. Today was the perfect moment of telling Penny of how I feel about her, and I lost sight of my reality."

Darwin said "Don't worry, man; you'll get your chance. When she comes back, you can tell her how you feel."

Gumball guessed "Yeah, but what if she meet someone there? What if some hotshot is going to tried and woo her? What if she forgets about me?"

"Come on, bro. You and Penny had been locking eyes at each other since Pre-K. You got nothing to worry about."

"What about Rachel?"

Darwin stopped as he was licking his ice-cream "Hey, that's my lady you're talking to! She can't forget about me or this cute face." He made the cutest face at the end of the sentence.

Gumball rolled his eyes as he was still walking and chuckled.

Darwin suggested "Hey, how about telling Mrs. Mom and Mr. Dad of driving you up to Elmore Palm Springs so you could tell Penny of how you feel."

Gumball said "That's a great idea, dude, except for one small problem. We can't afford to go there. We're a low income family, while everyone around us is showing off their fancy cars and expensive clothing and stuff. You know what my plan is, Darwin? My plan for this spring break is to make this the best spring break ever."

Darwin asked "So how do you make it the best spring break ever?"

Gumball answered "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe some junk food and playing video games can make this the best spring break ever."

The two brothers made it passed the entrance of the house by the time they were done eating their ice-cream; Darwin opened the door and both of them went inside. Once inside, they saw the family weren't here.

Gumball called out "Mom? Dad? Anais? We're home."

Nicole notice the boys coming in and said from the kitchen "Boys, can you come in here please?"

Both Darwin and Gumball went into the kitchen and saw the rest of the family sitting at the dinner table. There wasn't a single dinner plate on the table nor food on the table. They both sit down.

Gumball asked "What's going on here?"

Nicole answered "That's what I'm going to say, Gumball."

Anais said "Yeah, we been waiting for you guys since mom got home and say that she's got big news."

Darwin smiled "What's the news, Mrs. Mom?"

Nicole began "Well, for a long time, I had been working non-stop at the Rainbow Factory. Day in and day out. Night and day. And my bosses tell me that they want me to take a week off from work. So this was the perfect time of spending time with the family since I was always at work. We're taking a vacation, everybody."

The rest of the family smiled and muttered at each other.

Nicole continued "To Elmore Palm Springs."

The rest of the family were now over exciting at the last sentence Nicole just added. Then Anais interrupted "Wait, wait. That's the most expensive resort in Elmore. We can't afford it."

Nicole explained "Actually, I got a week's pay from my bosses and with that, we can finally go to a real vacation, not like the ones we always go every spring break and summer."

She was right; the vacations that the Watterson had went weren't not always the best. They hadn't been out of Elmore or anywhere. They been going places where it is less expensive. Every Spring Break and summer, they been going nowhere out of the road and stopping at places nobody really care like the worlds largest glasses, the worlds largest cup, not to mention the worlds largest of the worlds largest. So far, it was not exciting nor adventurous. But this time, things were going to change.

Richard asked "So when do we leave?"

Nicole answered "Tomorrow morning. So we got to wake up very early."

"Then I'll sleep very early. Starting now!" Stated Richard, who then fall asleep and his head was slammed on the table.

Anais asked her mother "Should we pack our things?"

Nicole answered "Yes, honey."

The Watterson kids left the table in a hurry and headed up in their rooms. This was a great day for both Gumball and Darwin, but mostly for Gumball. Not only are they're going to the most fabulous resort in Elmore, but he gets to see Penny there. He can see it know; him and Penny holding hands and looking at each other as the sun sets for another day to end. Then Gumball tells Penny that he loves her and they kissed. This was definitely going to be the best spring break ever. That's a promise Gumball will make. But the huge question is this. How is he going to make this the best spring break ever?

* * *

**So what you guys think of it, huh? Gumball's plan is to make this the best spring break ever, but how is he going to do it and get Penny to love him? Find out! If you read it, please review it of what you think of it? NiteOwl18 out.**


	2. Road Trip

**Hey guys, it's me. If you all read my last chapter of my new story, then good for you. This is the second chapter I had just posted now. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Road Trip**

The next day was a typical Saturday morning for the Watterson family; however, this wasn't just any particular Saturday morning. This was the day that the Wattersons is going to have a vacation. A _real _vacation, not like the vacations they go every spring break and summer. Today on this perfect day in spring break, they finally going to have one. At the sound of the alarm clock, ringing at 6:30 A.M, Gumball was the first one to hit the alarm clock and exclaimed "Time for our vacation!"

With the loud outburst morning of Gumball Watterson, the family got out of bed and getting ready to make this the perfect vacation ever and, as Gumball stated, the best spring break ever. They were doing things they usually do in every morning, but they were doing in a way that every family were preparing to do before they hit the road for a vacation, especially when they're going to the most incredible resort in the city. As they were preparing to leave, Gumball said to himself "Time for a little music to spice things up."

He then began to play the music "Walking on Sunshine" by _Katrina And The Waves_ in the radio.

_Ow_

The family began eating their breakfast and after that, brushing their teeth. Next, they went to their bedrooms and pack up their things. Gumball go to his closets and began searching his luggage in a pile of clothes. He throw his clothing out of the closet one by one in super speed.

_Mm, yeah_

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now, baby, I'm sure_

_And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door_

Gumball then found his big blue luggage and place it on his bed. He began to grab the clothes that was close to him and place it in his luggage, not even bother folding them.

_Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down_

_'Cause I just can't wait till you write me you're coming around_

Anais grab her Daisy The Donkey luggage from her closet and began folding them like they should. She folded her shirts, pajamas, advance science books, advance mathematical books, and advance reading books. Not to mention her toothbrush.

_Now I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

Nicole grab her gray luggage and pack it with seven folded white shirts, folded grey skirts, her toothbrush, a mouthwash, a video audio cassette and tapes filled with angry control.

_And don't it feel good_

_Hey, all right now_

_And don't it feel good_

_Hey, yeah_

Richard took out his brown luggage from under the bed and packed folded shirts, ties and pants. While looking at his luggage, there was still more room in there. That's when he had an idea. With no one was looking, Richard sneak into the kitchen and took out sausages, mustard, and a loaf of bread. Then he put all three of them underneath his clothes inside his luggage.

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true_

_And I don't want to spend my whole life just a-waiting for you_

_Now, I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day, no, no, no_

_I said, baby, I just want you back, and I want you to stay_

Darwin took out his orange luggage from underneath his bed and pack his fishbowl and pairs of his green shoes. Actually, those were the _only_ things that he had to put in there, since he wasn't wearing any shirt or pants. Come to think of it, he never even wear a single pants in his life.

_Oh, yeah, now I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

Nicole was the first one to go downstairs with her luggage in her hands. She shouted upstairs, calling everyone "Are you guys ready?"

In each room, each member responded to Nicole's question. In the master bedroom, Richard said with his luggage in his hand "I'm ready!"

_And don't it feel good_

_Hey, all right now_

_And don't it feel good_

In Anais' bedroom, the little pink bunny was all pack and ready for this. "Ready!"

In Gumball and Darwin's bedroom, the boys were all done packing their things, except for Darwin, who was having trouble closing his luggage because of his large fishbowl. Gumball shouted "Ready!"

Darwin keep on trying to close his luggage until finally it close, leaving his fishbowl crushed. He exclaimed "Ready!"

_Yeah, oh, yeah, now_

_And don't it feel good_

_Walking on sunshine_

_Walking on sunshine_

The Watterson family were now ready to go on their vacation. They went into the family car and right before Nicole started the car, a voice stopped her.

_(music stopped)_

"Wait!"

The rest of the family looked at Gumball in a puzzling look. Gumball finished "We can't leave yet!"

He got out of the car, went into the house, up the stairs, into the he and his brothers bedroom, grab something from his drawer and closet, and went back in the car in a flash. That only took about ten seconds in a flash. Gumball now holds a small yellow ukulele and a small tape cassette, which he put it his pockets.

Gumball declared "_Now _we can go."

Nicole got rid of her puzzling look and started the car. As they were getting out the driveway, the whole family cheered at the excitement they were about to have. They had left their house and drive to the ride of their lives, including Gumball.

_(music resume)_

_I feel alive, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_

_I feel alive, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_

_I'm on sunshine, baby, oh_

_Oh, yeah, I'm on sunshine, baby_

_(music ends)_

The Watterson family had been driving for about two hours. They were a bit tired since they had to get up very early, and because of Gumball's outburst had woken everyone up, not to mention about a quarter of Elmore. The one who had been asleep since they had been on the road was Richard. His loud and obnoxious snoring had been keeping everyone awake and Nicole driving without crashing into anything. The Watterson kids kept themselves busy while driving for two hours. Each of the Watterson siblings were reading they like. Anais was reading an advance science book, Darwin was reading a book of oceanography, and Gumball was reading a comic book. They wanted to hear something from the radio, but it was old boring music that nobody wants to hear.

Nicole check her rearview mirror and said "So you kids are excited for the trip?"

Each kids answered their mother and not taking their eyes on their reading. Anais answered "Mmm-mmm."

Darwin smiled "Yep!"

Gumball said "I'm as excited as everyone, mom."

Nicole smiled "Good. Now when we get here, I want everyone to be on their best behavior, and by everyone, I mean you, Gumball."

Gumball answered, not taking his eyes of his book "Yeah, yeah. I got it."

"I'm serious. This is the first time we gone to everywhere since, well, ever. I don't want anything screwing things up like always."

Gumball asked "Mom, name one time I screw things up for you guys."

Nicole answered "Okay. Remember when we went to the mall to pick up a birthday gift for your Granny JoJo and you got into a fight with that old lady?"

"Hey, in my defense, she started it."

Anais step in on the conversation and said "Gumball, you were fighting over a motor scooter."

Darwin added "Not to mention it was her."

"Well, how was I suppose to know that it belong to her? She had a cane! What would she needs a motor scooter if you got a cane to get you by?"

Nicole said "And because you grab her cane and throw it at a security guard, you got all of us kick out of the mall for good."

Gumball shouted "It wasn't my fault!"

"Look, just tried to keep yourself under control, okay, Gumball?"

Gumball remarked "What about dad? Can he keep himself under control when we get to the resort? As soon as someone mention the word "buffet"-"

Richard woke up and shouted "Buffet! What buffet?!"

"My point exactly."

Gumball was done reading his comic book and took out his ukulele. He began to turn the handles on it and strum one string, making it a perfect note.

Gumball declared "There you go."

Nicole asked "What's the ukulele for, honey?"

Gumball answered "I'm going to use it to serenade Penny to profess my love to her."

Nicole beamed "Oh, that's beautiful, honey. You two will make a perfect couple!"

"Yep, with my singing voice, she will finally love me!"

Anais stopped reading and raises an eyebrow on her brother. "Wait. You sing?"

Gumball nodded "Yeah."

"I had never heard you sing before ever."

"Well, you're going to be wrong once I sing and play my little instrument here." Gumball strum a few chords on his ukulele. "Penny will be fallen for me. Just you wait."

Anais remarked "I surprised that you could play an instrument that doesn't even destroy or burn."

Gumball laugh sarcastically "Ha-ha-ha. Just you wait, sis. My little buddy here will make every girl in the resort fall for me."

Darwin stopped reading and smiled "Aw, thanks buddy, but I have Rachel."

Gumball corrected "No, Darwin, I meant my ukulele." He shows his instrument to his brother, which made Darwin loses his smile.

"So, I not your little buddy?"

"Of course, you are. You're my number one."

Darwin's smile return and screamed "Yay! I'm his number one buddy!"

Anais rolled her eyes and returned back to her book. As she was reading it, her eyes were lost when she caught sight of Gumball reaching a tape cassette from his pocket and looking at it. Gumball took out his walkman from his luggage, put the tape in it, and began to listen to the music as he put on the headphones.

She asked "What are you listening to, Gumball?"

Gumball took off his headphones and said "What?"

"What were you listening to, Gumball?"

"It's called music, Anais. You should try it sometimes"

Anais growled "You know what I meant."

"Can I just go back on my music while you go back reading school work?."

"Just let me see it."

"No."

Anais repeated "Let me see it."

"No."

Without warning, Anais unbuckled her seatbelt and dived onto Gumball. They were both fighting, while Darwin dropped his book and scream "Hey, hey! Come on guys! You shouldn't do this with your seat unbuckled!"

Nicole shouted "You two knock it off back there!"

Anais had her fingers on Gumball's face and screamed "Mom, Gumball was listening to something in his walkman!"

Nicole paused "What?"

Gumball shouted "Oh, way to tell her, blabbermouth! DId it they teach you that in school?!"

Anais' hands were now on Gumball's walkman, and press the eject button. Once the tape was exposed, Anais grab it.

Gumball yelled "What the?! Hey, that's mine!"

Finally, everyone in the car, except for Gumball, was looking at the tape in the little pink bunny's hands. Anais asked "What were you listening to, Gumball?"

Gumball shouted "Give it back!"

Gumball reached it, but Nicole took it and look at it. There was a small writing in red marker in small piece of paper that reads "Gumball's top hits."

Nicole read the words out loud for everyone to hear and looked at her son. "What's in the tape, Gumball?"

Gumball stuttered "Nothing. It's nothing."

Anais smiled wickedly "Play it, mom."

"No, no. Please, mom. If you have any ounce of dignity of your own son, please don't play it!"

Nicole then insert the tape in the radio and press "Play." The Watterson family, minus Gumball, waited for something to hear on the radio. After a few seconds, there was nothing, then a few beats from the radio began to hear, and the song "Larger Than Life" by the _Backstreet Boys _began to play. Gumball cover his eyes in embarrassment, while the family had an unnoticeable reaction to the song.

Anais said to her red faced brother "Gumball, is that the _Backstreet Boys_?"

Gumball cried "Yes, it is!"

Nicole asked "Why would you have that in there?"

"I like good music from back at the old days." Stated Gumball, who crossed his arms and eyes were moving slightly to the left. When his eyes returned back to him, his family were looking at him, giving him the look they had when the song began to play.

"What? Is there a problem?"

The family shake their heads and responded "No. No, no, no."

They turned their attention to the road and Nicole kept driving, while the song was still playing. This was an awkward moment for the family. They didn't want to face their son after hearing that song.

Anais asked "So were you listening to it just now before I took it away from you?"

Gumball answered "No, I was listening to a different song."

Darwin said "I thought you were listening the _Backstreet Boys_."

"No. That tape is my own tape. I took out my favorite songs and store it into this tape."

Richard asked "When did you do that?"

"A while back. I was saving it for a special occasion and since we're going on a real vacation, I feel like it's time for me to bring it along."

Nicole asked "Was that the only song in there?"

"No, there some _Lady Antebellum, Beach Boys, The Four Seasons, The Temptations. _And a couple of songs from this year that I like."

Darwin asked "Mind if we listen to it?"

Gumball sighed "Well, why not? You guys already know, so yeah. But if this going to be a road trip, we should play that has a bit of road trip in it."

Gumball reached in on the stereo and click on the forward button to skip the music a few times. Then he found one. "Life is a Highway" by _Rascal Flatts._

_Whooo umm yeah…_

The Watterson began to love the song as it started began to play. Gumball slap his knees in the rhythm of the song. Then he began to sing.

Gumball:

_Life's like a road that you travel on_

_When there's one day here and the next day gone_

_Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand_

_Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_

_There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door_

_Where blues won't haunt you anymore_

_Where brave are free and lovers soar_

_Come ride with me to the distant shore_

_We won't hesitate_

_To break down the garden gate_

_There's not much time left today_

The Watterson family:

_**Life is a highway**_

_**I wanna ride it all night long**_

_**If you're going my way**_

_**I wanna drive it all night long**_

Darwin:

_Through all these cities and all these towns_

_It's in my blood and it's all around_

_I love you now like I loved you then_

_This is the road and these are the hands_

_From Mozambique to those Memphis nights_

_The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights_

Anais:

_Knock me down get back up again_

_You're in my blood_

_I'm not a lonely man_

_There's no load I can't hold_

_Road so rough this I know_

_I'll be there when the light comes in_

_Just tell 'em we're survivors_

The Watterson family:

_**Life is a highway**_

_**I wanna ride it all night long**_

_**If you're going my way**_

_**I wanna drive it all night long**_

Gumball:

_Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah_

The Watterson family:

_**Life is a highway**_

_**I wanna ride it all night long**_

_**If you're going my way**_

_**I wanna drive it all night long**_

Nicole and Richard:

_There was a distance between you and I _

Gumball, Anais and Darwin:

_(between you and I)_

Nicole and Richard:

_A misunderstanding once_

_But now we look it in the eye_

_Ooooo...Yeah!_

The family started playing instruments, even thought they didn't have one. Both Gumball and Darwin did an air guitar at the rhythm of the solo. The back up drummers were the rest of the family, who were using items to slap with as if they have a drum. Anias with her book, Richard with the glove compartment, and Nicole with her wheel.

Gumball:

_There ain't no load that I can't hold_

_Road so rough this I know_

_I'll be there when the light comes in_

_Just tell 'em we're survivors_

The Watterson family (3x):

_**Life is a highway**_

_**I wanna ride it all night long**_

_**If you're going my way**_

_**I wanna drive it all night long**_

As the song ended, the family began to laughed and cheered.

Darwin declared "That was awesome!"

Anais began to say something about it, until she caught her eye on another thing. She exclaimed "Hey, look!"

The family were seeing at a sign that Anais was pointing at. It say _"Elmore Palm Springs" _in large words. The interior of the words were golden metal as the sun reflect its shine on some of the large words.

Darwin shouted "We're almost there!"

Richard said "Hey, let's stick our heads out of the window and yelled "Woo!"

The Watterson kids all said "Okay!"

Nicole objected "Richard, kids! Don't you dare-!"

Richard and the kids were sticking now their heads out of the window; Darwin and Anais were both sharing a window and Gumball had a window all by himself. All of them yelled "Woo!" at the top of their lungs, acting like complete morons. Nicole would have suspected her husband, Darwin and Gumball be doing this sort dumb act, except for Anais, she way more mature than the three of them combine. And now she's sticking her head out of the window. Nicole wanted to say something, but shrugged "Oh, what the heck?"

She rolled down her window and began to scream just like her family. With no one there on the road or any hitchhikers seeing this act of dumbness, the rest of the Watterson family were acting like idiots.

Richard screamed "I feel like I can fly-!"

Then a fly went into his mouth, closing it.

Gumball exclaimed "Oh, gross! Dad just ate a bug!"

The family laughed and Richard say as he was eating the fly "You know, it's not half bad! Let's see if I get another one!"

He opened his large mouth, attracting more flies as it entered his mouth. This made the entire family really grossed out.

After eating more than ten flies, Richard closed his mouth and declared "Mmm! Tasty!" He opened his mouth again.

The entire family, minus Richard, slide back on their seats and rolled back their windows, while Nicole keep on driving, not taking her eyes on the road with his husband is trying to eat flies. They just went back doing what they were doing as the car was almost there to the resort.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of the road trip and the songs? I had decided to put off some songs in there since the whole point of the story is about spring break and spring break means having fun and listening to awesome musics. If you guys got any request, I might put it in there. I'm going to take a break on this, but don't worry, I'll be back posting more chapters. NiteOwl18 out.**


	3. Welcome to Elmore Palm Springs

**Hey guys, NiteOwl18 here and I had just posted the new chapter of my new story, Best Spring Break Ever. Over the course of spring break, I'll be posting new chapters according to my schedule. So here it is, the new chapter of my third story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Elmore Palm Springs**

Finally, after two long hours of driving on the highway and singing along, the Watterson family had made it to Elmore Palm Springs. As they entered the city, the family were staring in awed at the buildings. It wasn't like the city back in Elmore, where most of the buildings were run down or destroyed. But this wasn't Elmore. Now the Wattersons were in the most fabulous city in the world. Each of the building were either large or small. The design on all them were light brown. The palm trees was even more beautiful than they are in the brochure. The petals on every flower matches the wonders of the resort. The city was great and all, but there was something odd about the place that made Gumball see the real deal behind the entire city. There was a food shack, a souvenir shop, a diner, and a surf shop. It was like something out of a 1950's movie, if Gumball ever know what a 1950's movie, or has if ever been a 1950s.

Nicole said in awed "Wow, look at this place! It's gorgeous!"

Darwin commented "It's like something out of a movie!"

Richard spotted the food shack and exclaimed "Look! There's a food shack!"

Nicole said "We'll eat there later, Richard, but for now, we need to find the resort." She turned to Anais, who was holding the map. "Anais, check the map and sees where the resort is."

Anais had the map in her hand, but was having trouble holding it with her little hands. She struggled to hold it off straight, but the paper was too big for the four year old bunny. The sound of the paper crunching started to annoy the family. She got it, but she had to turn it upside down to see it clearly. She had done this about ten or fifteen times. The family looked at the pink little bunny with great annoyment. Gumball's eye twitch and lean his fist on his head as his arm was resting on the side of the window. Gumball breath in and out as the crunching of the paper was getting louder and louder by the minute.

Gumball snapped "Will you cut it out?!"

Anais stopped crunching the map, and the entire section of the map covers almost her entire body. She pops out of the map with a small piece of the map was on top of her pink head. She shouted "It's not that easy as it look, Gumball!"

"Hand it over please!"

"You can't even read a map!"

Gumball growled "Just give here!"

Anais sarcastically said as she took off the map from her head "Find. Take the map, O Great map master."

Gumball snatch it from her hands and hold the map both of her hands without crushing it. He was looking the map of Elmore Palm Springs that he got while they stopped at the gas station while Nicole was filling the car up with gas because Richard forgot to fueled the car when he took it out to buy a video game. Gumball followed the red line that indicates the driveline to see where the resort is. As he does, he immediately stopped when he saw the small section of the map and the directions of the resort was missing. Gumball looked at Anais to see that she still got the small section of the map that she got when she pop out of the map while struggling to see the directions of the resort. Gumball snatch it from her head without her sister knowing that she still got it. Gumball held the missing piece in the filled area of the map; he continued to read the direction, until he saw the small color building of the tear out section of the map. Between the building lies two small palm trees and Gumball know what the building and the two palm trees meant.

Gumball announced "It's not that far, mom; it's about five miles from here. You need to go straight."

Nicole asked "All the way?"

"All the way."

Richard chuckled "That's what she said."

Nicole snapped "Richard!"

"What?"

Darwin curiosity asked "What? What did who said?"

Nicole quickly answered "Nothing, son."

Richard was still giggling at what Gumball said to Nicole. He couldn't control himself. "That's what she said."

Gumball and Anais finally understand the joke and started to laugh as well. The only one that didn't share a laugh was Nicole and Darwin. Nicole was staying focus of driving the car, and not sharing a laugh at the joke or not shutting her husband. Darwin still didn't understand about the joke or not laughing at the joke. He couldn't get past the part of what was so funny about the joke.

Nicole sighed "I swear I don't know what is going on with you, Richard. You and your disgusting jokes."

Richard still keep on laughing. "That's what she said."

Gumball and Anais continuing to laugh more than ever. Darwin still didn't know what the joke meant. "I don't get it. What did she said?"

Gumball said, while laughing "It's not what _she _said, Darwin; it's what she said when me and my mom said that."

Darwin looked dumbstruck. "I still don't get it."

"Well, Darwin, what the joke meant it that-?"

Nicole interrupted "Don't you dare, Gumball!"

Right before Richard is about to say something, uttered from his mouth and his jaw opened wide, Nicole stopped him. "If you say "That's what she said" one more time, I'm going to pop you right in the mouth!"

Richard then closed his mouth and pretends to zipped his mouth shut. He give a thumbs up to Nicole, who turn her eyes on the road. Gumball and Anais both held their mouths in their hands, not uttering a laugh or a single giggle. Their faces turn bright red, losing most of their color. They wanted to laugh again at the joke, but after seeing what their mother had said to Richard, they used all their might to control it. That's when Darwin finally got the joke.

"Oh, now I get it! That's what she said!"

Both Gumball, Richard and Anais resumed laughing out loud, only this time Darwin joined in on the fun. The loud obnoxious laughter was making Nicole losing her focus. She was getting annoying by the laughter, but seeing her family laugh on the fun made her join in on it. She lay out a laugh that made the family car filled with laughter. The family looked like they were having fun on the car, despite the fun they had when they stick their head on the window and hooted at the top of their lungs. Of course that didn't last long when Richard ate an entire family of flies. Thinking about it made them stick their heads inside of the car, except for Richard, who stay in the car to catch more flies. Right before they entered the city, he ate almost about twenty files. But this didn't make the family bring back the fly scene as it clouded the memory with their laughter. They didn't see who was driving or who was controlling the car, not to mention the car was going on the other side of the road. Then Anais saw something and yelled "Mom, look out!"

Nicole took one look at the road and saw a truck heading their way. She stopped laughing in a shock and took control of the wheel, making her turn a sharp left. The car got out of the way, but now it was heading toward into a shop. Nicole turn the wheel to the right, making the car spinning out of control and the whole family screaming. The family car kept spinning round and round like a merry-go-round. It lasted about one minute until the car stopped spinning. The car made a hard leading to the left, then a hard right, until it stopped. The family's eyes grew in shock and their fur turn white, except for Darwin, since he didn't have any hair in him, but his whole body was cover with white. They all had shocking expression onto their faces. They breath in and out, letting a big sigh of relief.

Gumball's shocking expression turn to normal and hair to his normal state when he saw something that resume his normal state. "Hey, look, there's the resort."

The whole family shake their heads and saw the resort in front of their eyes. Along the beach, near the most beautiful palm trees lies the resort, just about five miles from here. The Wattersons stood there in awed, knowing that this is the beginning of the best vacation and the best spring break ever.

The Watterson family travel to the resort with their luggage. The sun was the perfect temperature of this day, or if they're lucky, the entire week of spring break. The sun was about eighty degrees or less. The wind was added to this perfect day, a soft blow was launch on to their faces. The leaves from the palm trees were moving by the soft wind, making the family hear it. They have gotten out of the island of leaves moving from the palm trees and into the beach. The beach was surrounded by a light aura; the sun, who was at the top above the beach, reflect the waters. The family stepped onto the sand, despite that most of the family members weren't wearing any shoes, they didn't feel the hot blistering surface. The texture and color matches the interior buildings the family saw when they entered the city.

Richard said as he was seeing the beach "Man, look at the beach! I can't wait to go swimming, right after we go to the buffet table."

Nicole rolled her eyes after hearing her husband response. Gumball was seeing the beach with great pride. This was the perfect place to serenade Penny with his singing and his ukulele. With these three combine, he'll have Penny wrapped around his arms in no time. Then again, he has plenty of time, since they're going to be here for the entire week. Darwin was feeling exciting as well since he was going to see Rachel. Just think about Rachel made him fantasies the things he was going to do with her now that he was here. After a few minutes of walking through the sand under the sun, they were finally at the resort. The resort was just like any other hotel, except this one was about fifty stories high. The interior design of it was light white. They entered to the building, where the inside was greater than they expect it to be. It was just like being in a high society where the rich people can see here and chat about being rich and stuff.

Gumball said "Wow! So this is where them rich people go to."

Anais corrected "Yeah, and it's call a country club, Gumball."

Richard asked "You think we can go to that club?"

Nicole answered "I don't think so, Richard."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't have a fancy suit in my luggage."

Nicole signed "That's not the reason, Richard."

The Watterson family go to the desk table, where they saw a happy-go-lucky sun man wearing a green employer suit.

The man was the first one who greeted the family with a happy-go-lucky attitude. "Hello, all. Welcome to Elmore Palm Springs. Have what we be a service to you?"

Nicole answered "We're staying at the resort. The name is Watterson. We're five people here."

The happy-go-lucky employer went to his computer and type in the name. As he was doing it so, Gumball looked around to see the design on this place. He had never seen the inside of the hotel be so such greatness. The hotels and motels had been into didn't compare to the resort that they were staying. It was gross and moldy that the family had to leave early because of the rotten smell. It smell like twelve day old mayo that has been left out on the sun for too long. This here beat out of all the other vacations he and his family had be into over the years. Gumball was continue to see the structure until a familiar voice spoke out.

"Gumball, is that you?"

Gumball's ears were pointed at the sound of that voice. That sweet, sweet voice that he was waiting since he and his family had enter the resort and it was only about five minutes ago. He turn around and sees a group of antlered peanut heading his way; the only one that was the first to spoke to Gumball was his crush, Penny. She waved her hand onto the young blue cat, who waved at her back.

Gumball called out "Hey, Penny!"

Gumball went to her, and Darwin and Anais followed as well when he uttered the name Penny. The Watterson siblings stopped when they saw Penny and her family.

Penny spoke more than the words she first saw Gumball. "Hey, guys."

The Watterson siblings greeted in union "Hi, Penny."

Penny asked "What are you guys doing at the resort?"

Darwin smiled "We're here for our vacation!"

Gumball said his first words to Penny. "Our mom got this huge payment from her work for working too much and she suggested we should go here for spring break. So here we are!"

Penny beamed "Oh, that's great, Gumball!"

Gumball's eyes shaped like hearts when she exclaimed like that. Seeing Gumball made her jump into the air and makes her want to scream out into the world. About five feet from them, the Fitzgerald family were about to walked into the desk table when they first sight of Gumball and his family. A grumble was made by the family household and provider, Oliver Fitzgerald.

"Oh, great. This kid and his family are here."

Jane Fitzgerald said to her husband "Now, Oliver, be nice. Gumball is a great kid and our daughter happens to like him."

"Yeah, that's what they all said when they say their child is perfect and before you know it, they're just troublemakers as they are."

Oliver Fitzgerald did not take kindly for Gumball or his family, especially when they cause so much destruction in Elmore. He hated Gumball for spending so much time with Penny, even after he rescue their family pet from the toilet or the fact that Gumball saved Penny's life when he was about to run over Penny. The Fitzgerald family walked to the their daughter's conversation and the big antlered peanut cleared his throat loudly, interrupting their conversation, possibly ending it.

Gumball smiled "Hi, Mr. Fitzgerald!"

Mr. Fitzgerald muttered "Hello, Gumball."

Penny didn't like where this was going, knowing that her father had always hated Gumball and his family. She doesn't why his father hate them, except for the fact they're the most destructive family ever. But regardless of what her father thinks, she loves Gumball with all her heart, if only he confessed his feelings for her.

Mrs. Fitzgerald, ignoring her husband's remark, say "So what are you and your siblings are doing here, Gumball?"

Gumball answered "We're here for our vacation, Mrs. F."

The Fitzgerald family were confused. They thought the Watterson family couldn't afford to go to an expensive resort for such a low income family.

The littlest antler peanut and Penny's younger sister, Mary Fitzgerald, said to Gumball "But my daddy say that your family couldn't afford anything because your mom works late and yelled at everyone."

The Watterson family looked at the guilty big moose with stunned, including the rest of Penny's family.

Mr. Fitzgerald denied "I had no idea where she gets those words from."

Right before Gumball was about to say something, both Richard and Nicole came by right behind them. They then notice that the Fitzgerald family were here.

Nicole greeted them all. "Well, well, If it ain't the Fitzgerald family." She faces Jane. "Hi, Jane."

Jane greeted back "Hello, Nicole."

Richard said to Oliver "Hey, Ollie, what's up?"

Mr. Fitzgerald growled "Richard, still fat as ever, not very shocking."

"Oh, Olie, still the joker you are. Say, what you and your family are doing here? Are you on vacation as well."

Mr. Fitzgerald sarcastically replied "No, Richard. I'm here because I'm on a business meeting and I brought my family to come and see me."

Mrs. Fitzgerald step in on the conversation. "What Oliver is saying is that we're here for vacation."

Richard said "Well, that's nice. Anyway, we should be going up to our room number now."

Mrs. Fitzgerald suggested "We'll follow you there."

Before Mr. Fitzgerald could say anything, the Fitzgeralds follow the Wattersons up to their room, leaving him muttered "There goes our vacation."

Both of the family made it up to the tenth room and follow the hallway. The carpet was in great detail that matches both the resort and the hallway. There was about a hundred doors separating into two side. Each of the doors matches the same white color. The Fitzgerald family stopped at the ninth door with Mr. Fitzgerald held a golden key upon his large hand. He insert the key into the door knob and prepare to go in until he was stopped by an annoying cat.

Gumball asked Mr. Fitzgerald "So, what number is your room, Mr. Fitzgerald?"

Mr. Fitzgerald answered "Room 157."

Richard overheard the answered and said "Hey, we got Room 158. Looks like we'll be roommates., eh, Ollie?"

Mr. Fitzgerald slam his head on the door many times until he was in the room. The rest of the Fitzgerald family entered the room. Richard open the door and his family entered their room. Gumball was about to enter, but stopped when he saw Penny entering the room. They both smiled at each other, knowing that they'll be right next to each other. It's like their next door neighborhood, except this was only for the entire week.

Gumball smiled "Looks like we'll be next door roommates."

Penny smiled warmly at the blue cat. "Yeah."

"Well, see you outside, Penny."

"See you too."

Both of them entered their family room and the door closed from both of the rooms.

Gumball first sight in awed at the room he and his family will be staying. The hotel room was much larger than any other room. There was a bathroom door on the left where Gumball is. A mirror he first saw on his way in. He check himself on it and fixes his hair. Right in front of his eyes, there stood a large king size bed and a 70 inch t.v right next to the bed. Gumball process to go inside the next room, where he saw his family getting ready to unpack their things. There was another same king size bed and a 70 inch t.v. right next to it. They unpacked their things for about a few minutes.

Nicole asked "So, now what?"

Richard suggested "How about we go to the buffet?"

Anais said "Dad, we been here for fifteen minutes and you're already hungry?"

"I know, but I want to get the buffet before all the good stuff is gone."

Gumball said "Dad, it's a resort; they always make food the minute the first few people grab an helpful."

Richard, without a second thought, declared "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

Before their eyes flashes, Richard disappeared and zoomed out of the room. Nicole sighed as she and the kids follow the large pink rabbit. "Come on, guys. Let's get your father before he'll throws us out."

Gumball said to them "I'll meet you guys there. I had to do something in here."

The family left the room to get the hungry Richard from eating the entire buffet table. Gumball looked at the window and sees the beach and the people enjoying the fun. Gumball stared at it for a moment. Now that he was here and Penny was here as well, this could be the perfect time to tell her how he feels about her. But not yet, not here, not now. This was the starting of his plan, the plan to make Penny his girl and making this the best spring break ever. This was his vow, and he never goes back on his word.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of it? This is the starting of Gumball's plan, but will his plan be exactly as it is? Find out what happened! If you read it, please comment me and review the story.**


	4. Something Unexpected

**Hey guys, its me again. Sorry I took so long of making this, but it took me almost the entire day to make this chapter. This chapter will lead up to the main problem of the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Something Unexpected**

The Watterson family had arrive at the resort in Elmore Palm Springs, once they entered the resort, they find Penny and her family had also arrive. After getting their room and clearing their things out of their luggage, Richard zoom out of the room to go to the buffet table, then the rest of the family went in after him. They went to the lobby and looked for any sign of their fat and lazy bunny. They looked to the left then the right, but nothing.

Nicole asked the kids "See your father anywhere, kids?"

Gumball remarked "None of them fit the description of fat and lazy. Not to mention bunny."

Anais scoffed him "This isn't funny, Gumball! We have to find dad before we all get kick out!"

Darwin asked "Well, how are we going to find a fat middle age rabbit in a five story resort?"

Then a scream had alerted the rest of the family. They turn their heads to where the scream was heard. Most of the people were running for their lives and passing the family, attracting attention to everyone in the lobby.

"Help! Lunatic bunny had gone mad!"

The family relaxed wha they were running about. Nicole grab the first person in the stampede and asked "Sir, what's all the commotion?"

The man replied "There's some fat middle age rabbit in the buffet table and he's making a havoc!" After being say, he resume running away.

The Waterson family looked at where the people were running and Anais spotted the location and exclaimed "Look!"

The family turned their heads onto the dinner lounge, where it was the site of people were running.

Gumball guessed "Something tells me that dad had hit the buffet table."

The Watterson family run to the dinner lounge and discover that Richard was there. Richard was at the buffet table, eating large amount of food like a combination of a vampire and a werewolf. There was chicken, pizza, sausage, rice, mashed potatoes, and everything. He was on top of the table, scaring people with his meaning look. He was like a mad dog and barking at people not to get near the table. Most of the people who were their seats left the moment Richard set his eyes on the buffet table, the rest of them stay there and watch the whole thing with great shock.

Nicole was bursting with rage and lay out the most powerful outburst no man or woman had ever done.

"RICHARD JAMES WATTERSON!"

The entire room stopped and froze by her outburst. It shock the lounge, quite possibly the entire entire. Maybe the universe. Gumball and his siblings felt sharted and ran to a table. Richard stopped barking and stopped in shock to see his wife. He got a good look at her eyes; there were on fire, like literally on fire. He felt so scare that his jaw dropped, releasing all the food that he stuff on the ground. The entire room felt gross out by the food wasted by the large and lazy bunny's mouth. The chew up food was a combination of pizza, chicken, rice, and some of the things they don't what it is. Was it mashed potatoes or oatmeal? They couldn't know.

Nicole ordered in her demonic voice "GET...DOWN...HERE...NOW."

Richard got down on the table and crawled like a dog to his wife. He then got up to face her scowling look. Richard felt nervous at the sight of that. Before he can answer, a voice had stopped him.

"What is going on here?!"

Both Nicole and Richard, plus everyone in the room turn their heads and see three people, all of them looking very angry. The person who was in the middle was a living red pepper, wearing an employer suit, except his suit was dark grey and had a golden name tag that say "Manager.". He was about in his late forties, a small moustache on his face and his eyes were green. He had both of his hands on his hips. The two people right behind him were two living guinea pigs, wearing a security guard uniform.

The living red pepper said more than a couple of words "I just received word that a fat middle age rabbit was causing a havoc on the buffet table."

Richard felt guilty and put his hand up. "You're looking at him, sir."

The Watterson kids went to their parents and the living red pepper and the two guinea pigs walked to the family.

Nicole said "I'm so sorry, sir. We were-"

The living red pepper introduced "Sir? Madam, I'm will not be call a "sir" to everyone here. My name is Rupert Norbert. I'm the manager of the resort. So what is going on here."

Gumball said "I'm sorry, sir. We were trying to get our dad to control himself. You know our dad, he goes loco when he's goes to a buffet table in the resort."

The manager wasn't happy about this. Not one bit.

"We never been to a resort before. This is our first time here."

Mr. Norbert asked "And who are you? Who are you all?" He was referring to the rest of the Watterson family.

Darwin smiled "We're the Wattersons!"

Mr. Norbert repeated the words from Darwin. "Watterson?" He grab his clipboard from inside of his shirt and see the names the people that were staying here. Then he found the name "Watterson." He continued "Ahh, yes. You're here till the end of the week and you already been here for fifteen minutes and your husband is already scaring the guests."

Nicole apologized "We're sorry, Mr. Norbert. We'll have him out of here."

Mr. Norbert said with his eyes twitch "You better. The only thing I don't tolerate is guest who run amok on the lounge and barking like a mad dog. That, and…" He took one look at the Wattersons kids. "Kids."

"Don't worry, sir. My kids will be on their best behavior. Right kids?"

The Watterson kids answered politely in union "Yep!"

Nicole asked "Right Richard?"

Richard was too busy eating a bit of chicken that he didn't answer her question.

Nicole repeated a bit louder "I said, right Richard?!"

Richard quickly answered "Yes, sir! I mean Ma'am!"

Nicole smiled nervously to the manager, who didn't let out an ounce of smile. Mr. Norbert looked at the family one by one and concluded "I hope for your sake, Mrs. Watterson. I'll let you off with a warning, but next time I see your husband eating on other people food, you and your family will be throw out and never return here again. Understood?"

Nicole nodded "Yes, Mr. Norbert."

"Good." Stated Mr. Norbert, who turned away from the family and left the lounge, so did the guards. After they left, the rest of the guest went back eating their food and minding their own business and Nicole face her guilty husband, who replied "Well, Richard, what did you have to say for yourself?"

Richard had the chicken on his mouth; he then took it out from his mouth and held it onto Nicole. "Want some?"

Nicole sighed "This is exactly what I was afraid of. Maybe taking this trip was a bad idea; we should just leave."

The rest of the family spoke out of terms by saying "No, no, no!"

Gumball pleaded "Mom, please, don't cancel the trip!"

Darwin begged "We promise we'll be good!"

Anais shouted "Yeah!"

Richard suggested "I'll try to give up food if I have to! Wait, would I?"

Nicole asked "So you'll promise to behave?"

The four of them answered in union "Yes!"

"You'll be on your best behavior?"

"Yes!"

"You won't cause any problems while we're here?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then." Smiled Nicole. "We're staying here."

The rest of the family cheered, cause a few attention to the guest. Nicole shakes her head as she grab Richard's hand and said "Come on, Richard. Let's get you clean up. In the meantime, you kids should stay here and try not to upset the guest or Mr. Norbert."

Gumball smiled with his siblings behind his back "No problem, mom. You can count on us!"

Nicole said in a worried tone "I hope so."

With Nicole gone to take Richard for a shower, the Watterson kids were left alone in the lobby.

Gumball faces his siblings and asked "So what do you guys want to do?"

Anais suggested "I think we should go back to the hotel room where its same."

"Or we should do whatever the heck we want! What do you say guys?"

"Are you kidding me, Gumball? Did it you heard what mom said just now?

Gumball answered "Yeah, she said not to get anymore trouble."

Anais asked "And you choose to get even more trouble after what happened with dad just now?

Darwin said "Yeah, and besides if Mr. Norbert finds out, he'll kick out all of us out of the resort for good."

Gumball shrugged "Don't worry, bro. I have a plan to make this trip better."

Anais remarked "Your plans always failed and kick us out everywhere we go. Not to mention your plan of making this the "best spring break ever." She finger quoted on the last sentence.

Gumball asked "How did you know that?"

"I notice that you were looking at the window and was making the face."

"What face?"

"The face of whenever you have a plan that involves making a day better, the best spring break ever. Also, I found a list from your luggage that said "How to make this the Best Spring Break Ever."

Anais was showing her brothers a paper that Gumball made last night before they went on the trip. It was a list of things of how is he going to make this spring break the best and finally get his first kiss with Penny.

Gumball asked "You were digging to my stuff?"

Anais answered "No, I just found it on the ground when we were unpacking our things."

Gumball guessed "And let me guess, you're here to criticize me of my plan?"

"Yes and no. The idea of making this spring break the best spring break ever is about 1,000,257 to 1."

Gumball said "Well, you can used all of your mathematics on my plan, but just you wait, sis. I'm going to make this the best spring break ever. That is my vow, and I always take my vow very seriously. And speaking of vows…"

Gumball caught something from his eye from about five feet from him. There was Penny. Gumball passed his siblings and went into her. He greeted "Hey, Penny."

Penny greeted back at him. "Hey, Gumball. I heard about what happened at the lounge."

"How did you know that?"

"My family and I were part of the audience."

"Where are your family, Penny?"

"My dad is throwing up in the bathroom when he caught your dad eating like a wild animal. No offensive."

"None taken."

Penny added "Also we overheard of Mr. Norbert threatening to kick you guys out of the resort."

Gumball shrugged "Not to worry, Penny. All we have to do is not get in trouble for the entire week."

Penny remarked "Sure you won't get into trouble? Cause it will be suck if you will have to leave early."

Gumball raise an eyebrow and asked "And why is that, Penny?"

Penny started to blush and tried to find the right words to say. Gumball notice the blush on her face and was amazed that she could be blushing. He thought he was the only one who started to blush, but now he was seeing his crush blushing right in front of his eyes. This was a beautiful moment for the two of them.

Gumball thought _Maybe the best Spring Break ever has come early. This was my chance._

Right before he could say anything, a voice stopped the two love birds.

"Well, if it this a nice surprise! Gumball and Penny!"

Both of them knew who it was; they just didn't want to turn their heads to see who it is.

Gumball thought _No. Not here. Not now._

Tobias was standing a few feet from them starting at both Gumball and Penny with a smug look on his face.

He said "Yo, are you two deaf or stupid? Watterson? Yes. But what about Penny? I don't think so.

Gumball and Penny turn their heads around and face the no skilled jock. Gumball sighed "Hello, Tobias."

Penny asked "What are you doing here, Tobias?"

Tobias answered "I'm here for Spring Break. What think you guys think why we're here?"

Both Gumball and Penny paused "We?"

Behind Tobias, Gumball and Penny saw familiar people entering the resort with their luggage. It was the students from Elmore Junior High. Everyone's luggages were bigger or smaller. They were either running around the resort or hitting over to the buffet while their parents check out a room. About seventy five percent of the students were hitting the buffet table, scaring the people once again. Gumball was surprise to see everyone here at the resort.

"Wow, everyone we know from school is here. I just hope Miss Simian or Principal Brown are here."

Penny said one word "Too late."

Gumball saw the two most horrible people on the face of the Earth, and one of them was the most horrible people on the edge of the universe. Miss Simian and Principal Brown were checking into the resort together and kissing each other. Gumball felt grossed out by that. Darwin and Anais were both seeing every students plus most of the faculty entering the resort. Then Darwin saw Rachel standing beside Tobias. Darwin went to her, so did Anais.

Darwin greeted first as he stopped beside Gumball and Penny "Hey, Rachel."

Rachel smiled "Hey, Darwin."

Anais said while looking all the scatter students "Man, is there a school convention here or something?"

Gumball remarked "We can leave school from Elmore, but we can't leave Elmore from school."

Tobias bragged "Yeah, everyone's families saved enough money for this day, not to mention the students, except for us rich kids like my family. I'm surprised that you come here, Penny. I have never see you here before in the resort."

Penny answered "That's because this is the first time me and my family come here."

"Really?" Said Tobias. The rich kid looked at Gumball and his siblings and became surprise to see them here for spring break, even thought Tobias hate Gumball for liking Penny. "And what about you, Gumball? Why are you here? I thought your family couldn't afford anything nice."

The Watterson siblings felt anger within their veins. Tobias was the most obnoxious and spoiled rich kid in Elmore, right next to Masami. He hates his family and mock them for having less.

Gumball replied "For your information, Tobias, my mom got a huge payment from her boss at working too much."

Tobias said sarcastically "Ooo, that's nice. It'll be the only thing your family can afford on this trip since you and your family always go to the most ridiculous trips every spring break and summer."

Anais spatted "Hey! Our mom work very hard just as much as your family does, Tobias!"

"Yeah, and your lame family always cost trouble in Elmore. It's no wonder your mom always gets angry at you and your lame dad spends so much money like an idiot.

Gumball and his siblings gasp at the horrible obnoxious bully in Elmore. Gumball said as he push him slightly "You watch your mouth you say about our parents!"

Tobias said as he push him back "Don't you push me, Gumball."

They keep pushing each other, increasing more force, until Gumball was on the ground with Tobias, wrestling at each other. Everyone at the resort stop and looked at the two kids battling on the ground. The students stopped what they were doing and went to them while chatting "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

The two kids were put away from each other separated by two guinea pigs security guards. Both Tobias and Gumball were struggling to get himself off from them so they can resume killing each other. Then comes the manager.

Mr. Norbert screamed "All right! All right! What is going on here?! Where are your parents?!"

His answer arrive at the nick of time; Gumball's parents and Tobias' parents arrive to see what was happening.

Mr. Norbert said to both of the parents "Are these your kids?"

Both of the parents nodded their heads; Mr. Norbert recognizes the Watterson family back at the lounge where Richard went on an eating havic. He sees that more guest have arrive and all lot of them arrive with kids. The red pepper manager groaned "Great. Just what I need more kids."

The red pepper went on top of a desk and shouted "All right, listen up everyone who has a kid! New rule! If any one of your kids cause more trouble here at the resort, I'll have everyone who came in just now out of the resort and can never come back forever!"

"WHAT?!" Yelled everyone in the resort.

Gumball said in a shock "What?"

Mr. Norbert continued "That is all. No exception. Thank you and resume your day."

Everyone from the crowd resume their lives and walked away. The two guinea pigs return both Gumball and Tobias to their parents.

Mr. Norbert ordered to the parents "Both of you control your kids or I'll have you throw out the minute you enter your rooms."

Mr. Wilson replied "Understood, sir. Come along, Rachel."

The Wilson family left the scene, while Rachel follow her family right before she give a small wave to Darwin, who wave her back.

With the Wilsons left, Mr. Norbert turn his attention to the Watterson family. He scowled "This is your second strike, Watterson. Either you control your kid or I'll have everyone throw out of the resort for good. Understood?"

The Wattersons nodded their head in response. With a scoff, Mr. Norbert left, follow by his two security guards.

Back at the hotel room where the Watterson were staying, Nicole scoffed at Gumball for lying to her of not getting into trouble.

Gumball spoke in his defense. "But if wasn't my fault, mom! Tobias was the one who started it!"

Nicole continued "Gumball, you should have think twice before doing something stupid as getting into a fight with Tobias. You got to be more careful, Gumball."

"But what if-"

"No. You just have to. You just walk away from any trouble for an entire week. You understand?"

Gumball nodded "Yes, mom."

Nicole smiled "Good." She left the room, where it was just Gumball, Darwin and Anais here.

Anais muttered "She's right, Gumball."

Gumball confusedly said "What do you mean?"

Anais continued "You couldn't have just walk away from Tobias if you have to."

"If I remember correctly, Tobias insulted our family. I had to do something."

Darwin said "Look, just try to yourself under control for the entire week. I can't go back of going to another one boring attraction and staying at a crumly hotel. I need this vacation."

"I need this vacation too, Darwin, but-"

Anais said "Then just try calming yourself down, Gumball. Can you do that?"

Gumball sighed "All right."

Anais smiled "Good, me and Darwin are going to get some ice-cream at the buffet table. Lucky, dad didn't ate the dessert. You just sit here and think about what I say."

Both Anais and Darwin went out of the room, leaving Gumball alone in the room. This wasn't turning out as part of his plan to make this the best spring break ever. He was here thirty minutes ago and now he had cause trouble in the hotel. Well, the first strike was dad's fault. Now his whole family has a second strike, one more and everything that Gumball plan will be destroyed for good and his chances with Penny will be ruined. All he had to do is just keep out of trouble for the entire week. He can do that, can he? I mean, Gumball never lasted even a day of keeping out of trouble and look what happen just now. He just have to make it till the week had ended.

The sun dims down for another day and out pops the moon underneath the beach. Gumball stood alone in the room, while his family was at the dinner lounge for dinner. He was surprise that they can let his dad in after what happened a while back. Gumball sat in his queen size bed. He didn't bother turning on the t.v since there was nothing on. He didn't bother practicing his ukulele since Penny wasn't coming not after seeing what happened between Gumball and Tobias. He wasn't sure her father wouldn't let her go with him. He got up from his bed and went to the window where he saw the moon and the beach together. Seeing this beautiful sight reminded Gumball remember his conversation with him and Penny in the lobby. He also recalled of why Penny would be sad if he and his family were kick out of the resort and then she blush. She blush! Gumball couldn't believe it! His girl is worried that he'll leave the resort for good! He laughed for a while, until he caught his eye on something. He get one look at the stranger.

It was Tobias.

Only he wasn't alone. There was Banana Joe, Tina Rex, Jamie and Anton. There were running through the sun. Gumball knew that they must be plotting something.

Gumball thought _If they asked me to keep out of trouble? Yeah, right!_

Gumball went out of the room and out of the hotel room, while muttering "This is crazy, this is crazy, this is crazy."

Gumball was now on the sand and following the footprints led by Tobias and his friends. He then stopped to see that the footprints are leading into the place where they keep all the ice-cream sandwiches. The good kind. They don't allow anyone in there, not even the employers, only if they can be trusted. Gumball resume running to the place, where he saw the metal door open wide, releasing a brief amount of frozen wind from it. Gumball took a peek inside and saw Tobias and his friends stuffing ice-cream sandwiches inside three separate brown bags. They keep packing it all of them. Gumball step inside and clear his throat, turning their attention at the blue cat.

Tobias said "Well, well, well. If it ain't Gumball Watterson. What you doing here, cat?"

Gumball answered "I saw you guys running from my window and I thought you guys were doing something illegal. I guess I got that one right. This place is off limits."

Tobias asked "Yeah? Says who? Detective Watterson?"

Tobias and his friends laughed. Without a witness of seeing this, other than Gumball, they will sure be throw out of the resort along with everyone that came here the moment him and Tobias fight. Gumball wanted to stop them, but remember the words that his family and Mr. Norbert had said of not getting into more trouble.

Gumball ordered "Listen you guys, let's just put all the ice-cream sandwiches away and walked from this. Please I'm begging of you."

Banana Joe chuckled "Are you serious, dude? This is where they store the best ice-cream sandwiches in the world! You can't even get these in stores! That's the whole reason why we come here!"

"And that's also the reason of why you all are going to kick us all! Now put them all back!"

Tobias grab one ice-cream sandwich from the bag and walked to the blue cat as he was opening one. He then a huge bite from it and said with his mouth full. "Make...me."

Gumball felt his anger boiling up as Tobias was still taunting him by eating another bite of the snack. He wanted him to punch him. That's what he wants. Punch him and everything changes. But Gumball wasn't going to let that happen, even if they means making everyone he love and admire of the resort for good. He wanted to walk away, but something in him happened. One minute he was standing there, the next thing he knew Tobias push onto the coil that connect the freezer to the giant frozen cylinder, releasing an amount of breeze all over the room. Gumball rushed in to stop the coil, while Tobias and his gang left in a hurry, dropping the bag filled with frozen treats. Gumball was struggling to get it, but it was swarming like a snake. Eventually, he got it and place it back to its place. Gumball sighed in reviled, knowing that the situation was over. What he didn't know what that he accidentally leans on a lever down on the cylinder. The frozzer began to shake violently and the room. Gumball didn't know what he was going to do; all he did was ran away from it, then…

BOOM!

The whole room exploded into an icy blast, sending it sky high and crashing it into the ocean. Gumball now stood the remains of what was left of the ice-cream storage. Not wanting to be caught, he ran away, but his arm was grab by an angry Mr. Norbert.

Mr. Norbert screamed "How can a room filled with ice-cream sandwiches can blow up?!"

After caughting Gumball on the site of the explosion, Mr. Norbert took Gumball to the resort and into his office. It was like Principal Brown's office, but this one was more classy and filled with richness. Thank goodness he hasn't call Gumball's family or this would had turn out terrible for not just for him, but for everyone.

Mr. Norbert keep on screaming as his whole body was heating up like a real red pepper. The madder he gets, the more hotter he turns. Gumball reminded him of his mom's temper, but this one didn't compare to her.

"I'll asked you again, son. Why were you in the ice-cream storage where it is forbid for anyone to go in?! Because of this destruction, you have cause 1,000 dollars for the damages! What did you have to say for yourself!"

Gumball winced and shaked his head. "I don't know."

"You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW?! Some of the witnesses saw you going into the storage at night!"

Gumball muttered under his voice "Tobias."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, sir."

Mr. Norbert's whole body cool down to a mild flavor and said "I'm afraid that you had cross the line this time. I'll have to call your parents."

Gumball paused "Wait, what? No! You can't!"

Mr. Norbert reach in the phone that was next to him in his table and pounded a few numbers, but Gumball clicked on the receiver, while begging "No! Please, Mr. Norbert! Don't call my parents! I'll do anything! Anything! Just name it!"

Mr. Norbert think about it for a minute and hanged up the phone. He began talking to the pleading blue cat. "Alright, here's the deal. I won't call your family or kick everyone out if you do something from me."

Gumball said "Anything."

Mr. Norbert revealed "To pay off the damages for the ice-cream storage, you will have to work at the shack for the entire week. You will meet here tomorrow morning at the shack where you will began working. If you accept it, then I won't call your family."

Gumball think about it; he waited his whole life for this break after not working hard and getting into trouble. He just wanted to rest like everyone, but now he had to sacrifice his spring break to pay off the damages that Tobias and his friends had done. He promise his family that he won't get into anymore trouble. With a heavy heart, he sighed "All right, it's a deal."

Mr. Norbert said "Good. You will be here at 9:00 A.M. in the morning and be there." He write down something on a paper and tear it off before giving it to Gumball. Meet me at this place. If you're late for one second, then the deal is off."

"I'll try, sir."

"Then leave, Mr. Watterson."

Gumball then left the office and walked to his hotel room very slow. He couldn't believe this was happening. He have to sacrifice his entire vacation to work for the damages and give everyone he admire the best spring break ever. But now this wasn't the beginning the best spring break ever; this was the beginning the best spring break ever.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of it? Pretty sucks that Gumball have to work to pay off the damages, huh? Anyway, now you guys know the main problem of the story. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. See you later. NiteOwl18 out.**


	5. Working at the Music Shack

**Hey guys, its me again. I had just posted the latest chapter of my new story. I had put in new characters and location of where Gumball will be working. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Working at the Music Shack**

Gumball woke up as soon as the alarm clock hits 8:45 A.M. Gumball then hit it to shut it off very quick. Gumball rise his head up to see if his siblings are still asleep. Right next to him were Darwin and Anais. They were both sleeping. Darwin was sleeping from his fishbowl on a lamp desk. The only one that was in bed with Gumball was his little sister, Anais. Despite sleeping on a queen size bed, both of them didn't quite take up the whole space. Darwin wanted to sleep on it, but can't because he has his fishbowl with him. Gumball quietly got out of bed, not wanting to woke up his entire family. Gumball opened the door from the room to see if his parents were still sleeping. They were.

_Perfect. _Though Gumball.

Gumball closed the door and took off his pajamas right before taking out his favorite sweater and pants from his luggage. He look for it under a pile of unfolded clothes. Then he found it and puts his pajamas back in the luggage. He open the door quietly and got out without alarming the entire family. Gumball went to the front door, but stopped when he caught himself in the mirror. His hairs from top of his head was messy and standing out. He thought that if he has time to take a shower. He checks his watch to see if he has time. It was about 8:35.

Gumball thought _No time._

Gumball then licks both of his hands and rubbed his head, making the hair putting back its place. Gumball said to himself quietly "There you go."

Gumball open the front door before unlocking the locks and headed out of the room. Gumball closed the door very quiet. Now he was in the hallway. Gumball was about to have the worst day of his life, possible the worst time of his week. After being caught and framed for exploding the ice-cream storage, Mr. Norbert makes a deal with Gumball that he won't have everyone that Gumball knows and admire kick out of the resort if he works at the shack to pay off the damages. Gumball prepare to walk, but stopped when he saw the next door room that Penny and her family are staying. He felt broken that he won't to spend his time with her, but he has to do this to make this the best spring break ever. At least, that's what he hope.

Gumball said as he was starting at the door "Don't worry, Penny. I'll make this the best spring break ever. Just you wait."

Gumball sneaks out of the resort without letting anyone he knows see him and following him. He will be caught dead if anyone sees him working during his vacation. And he _will _be dead if they found out why he is working. Gumball walked through the cold sand as the shiny brights up the day, but it didn't bright up Gumball. Gumball took out the piece of paper that he got from last night. Mr. Norbert tells him to meet him here at the shack for the starting of his work. He stopped to see where he will be working. He looked at the paper and the shack at the same time to see if this was it. In fact, this was the only shack at the resort. It was called The Music Shack. The place was quite old despite being in its late 50s. On top of it was the title of the place with a large music note at the background as it was overlapping the title. All of them were all in bronze black.

Gumball sighed "This is the place."

With a heavy sigh, Gumball walked into the shack. Inside the shack, the place was in dark brown details. The tables and chairs were old and riggerty. Gumball saw a microphone in a stand and a jukebox machine right next to it. He was looking at it until a familiar voice stopped him.

"Ah, Mr. Watterson. You're here on time."

Gumball saw wearing a white manager employer suit. He had both of his arms on his back and looked at him with a smile. That's what Gumball think. Was he's smiling or making a wicked smile as he was about to have the worst day of his life? Seeing that horrible smile reminded him of Miss Simian. Her smile makes all the kids shaken with fear; his smile didn't make Gumball shaken with fear, but his ambition of having the best spring break ever died down. Right next to him was a living large lobster. He was wearing a cook apron and a hawaiian hat on his head. He had clear blue eyes and was in his fifties. He was about bluff just like Mr. Fitzgerald. Gumball went to both of them and the hot pepper started talking.

"Gumball, this is Charlie Reese; he's the owner of the Music Shack. You'll be working for him for the rest of the week or until the damages is pay off. You are to listen of what Charlies have order you to do. Do you understand, Mr. Watterson?"

Gumball stated "Yes, sir."

Mr. Norbert replied "Good. I'll leave you two alone now, and Charlie, if he gives you any trouble, just fire him already."

Charlie said with a heavy accent "Yes, sir."

Mr. Norbert then leave the shack, but stopped when he smell something foul from the shack. Gumball thought it was him since he didn't take a shower or brush his teeth. He was definitely going to get fire for this. But he wasn't.

Mr. Norbert commended "And for god sakes, man, try spraying some air freshener on this place. It smell like a bull running away from its target."

Charlie keep on smiling and replied "Yes, sir."

Mr. Norbert left the shack without having to stay here and inhale the deathly smell. As soon as he left, Charlie's smile disappear and repeated the words that his manager had said in a mocking tone. "Try spraying some air freshener on this place. It smell like a bull running away from its target. Yeah, right!"

The big lobster look at the young blue cat, who was awkwardly make a smile. He began "So you're the kid I'm suppose to show you the ropes?"

Gumball awkwardly answered "I-I guess."

"You guess, huh?" Stated Charlie. "You don't guess, kid. You do what you were born to do. Come let me show you the ropes."

The young blue cat followed the big lobster to the kitchen, while he was explaining "Now being here at the Music Shack is not going to be an easy task for newcomers. We don't usually get new employers around here. But before you start working, let me show you the rest of the family."

They went to the kitchen, where Gumball saw three more lobsters. They looked like Charlie, but their physical appearance were different. One was taller, the middle lobster was five inches smaller than the tall lobster, and the small lobster was five inches smaller than the middle lobster. All of them were wearing uniforms that look like it come from a trash.

Charlie said to Gumball "Gumball, these are my sons and workers at the Music Shack. The big one is Michael, the middle one is Sean, and the small one is Tony. Boys, say hello to our newcomer, Gumball Watterson."

Gumball waved "Hi, guys."

Each of Charlie's son responded to Gumball. Michael said "Sup?"

Sean replied "Yo."

Tony greeted "What up?"

The big lobster continued "They will be helping you while you work. They will be your mentors and helpers while you work. Do you understand, Gumball?"

Gumball replied "You don't have to tell me twice."

Charlie smiled "All right then, let's get started, shall we?"

Each of Charlie's son show Gumball the way of working the in the Music Shack. This wasn't going to be easy for Gumball, but if he's going to save this vacation and make this the best spring break ever, he'll do anything for it. Anything, even it means working at an old 1950's shack.

First the eldest son, Michael, show Gumball in the kitchen of how to make burgers. He shows him the oven, a bag of buns, lettuces, tomatoes, cheese, pickles, olives, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, and raw meat that shape like patties.

Michael began "Okay, you know how to make a burger, Gumball?"

Gumball answered "My dad once tried of how to make a burger, and ended almost burning the house down. But we had burgers and they were great, even thought that it was a bit overcooked. This that count?"

Michael continued "Okay. First you take a patty raw meat…" He grab one with his claws before placing it on the oven. "Then you stick in on the oven." The meat begin to sizzle the minute it went into the oven. "Then you wait for thirty seconds. Thirty seconds precisely. Now you don't want to let it wait a bit longer cause it'll become overcooked and the customers might throw up. What you want to do is you flip it!"

Michael then took out a spatula from his backside and flip the patty on the other side, where it started to sizzle. "Then you let this one also cooked for thirty seconds precisely. You understand me?"

Gumball nodded in agreement.

"Then after its done, you get the patty out of the oven and put it on a bun. Like so." Stated the eldest lobster, who used his spatula again and take the cooked patty out of the oven before placing it on the bun. "Then you put in all the contaminants on it. You put in the lettuce…" He grab the lettuce and stick on the patty. "You put in the tomato…" He grab the tomato and stick it in there. "Then you put in-"

Gumball guessed "The cheese?"

Michael looked at him, wide eyed. He said "Are you insane in the membrane? You never forget the cheese, bro! The cheese is the most important part of a burger! Without the cheese, the burger become tasteless! Always put in on the cheese!" Michael extend his claw on a slide of cheese and place it on it before closing it with another bun.

He exclaimed "Boom! You got yourself a good looking burger! He faces the confuse and freak out blue cat and hand him the spatula. "Now show me what you learn, young apprentice."

Gumball took the spatula from the lobster's claws and faced the oven. Michael said on his ear "Grab the patty!"

Gumball took a raw meat patty; the eldest lobster ordered "Now slap it on the oven!"

Gumball slap the raw meat on the oven and it begin to sizzle. Both the blue cat and the eldest lobster looked at the meat as it sizzling, turning the surface of it into the perfect meat patty.

Michael yelled "Now flip that patty!"

Gumball insert the spatula into the patty and, instead of flipping the other side on the oven, he flip it _out _of the oven, hitting Michael in the face.

Gumball let out the one word he could find. "Whoops."

Michael sighed "Let's go the next training."

The next part of Gumball's training was with him and the middle son Sean outside of the kitchen. Sean was carrying a tray of a chicken sandwich with a slide of fries.

Sean began "Okay, Gumball. Now pay attention cause I'm only going to show you once. _Once. _After Michael had cooked the food, you get it to its owner. Like this…"

The eldest lobster then walked to a family of snails with the tray before placing it down on the table. He faced Gumball and said "And you complement their food."

Sean faced the family of snails and commended "Here's your delicious and nutritious of chicken sandwich with a side order of yummy fries."

The family of snail were glad and joy of having that complement. The eldest lobster faces Gumball and said "See? Now you try."

Gumball though _This is way too easy! There's no way I can fail this! I'll have the damages pay off in no time_

Gumball grab another tray with a chicken sandwich with a side of fries. With great hope, he walked to the nest family and placed the tray on the table. He then recited the words that Sean made to the family of snails just now with his eyes closed.

"Here's your delicious and nutritious of chicken sandwich with a side order of yummy fries."

Gumball open his eyes to see the happy faces of customers, but what he saw wasn't happy faces, they were angry faces. And the costumers that he was talking to was a family of chicken. They looked very offended at the remark made by Gumball. Gumball's smiled decrease with a "Oh."

Sean did a hand palm on his face and shake his head. "Oh, boy."

The family of chickens got up from their seats and walked away from the shack and their mistaken bigoted waiter.

Gumball cried "Tell your friends!"

The last part of the training was with the youngest son Tony.

Tony said to the young blue cat "Okay, so the cooking part with Michael didn't go so well and the waiter part with Sean makes you look like a racist. I'm sure you don't have the problem with cleaning up the place."

Gumball replied "Well, I did clean up my room once."

Tony then hand Gumball a mop and a bucket before replying "Then mop away, young apprentice."

Tony left, leaving Gumball to mop the entire place. He got starting by placing the mop on the bucket filled with fresh soapy water. Gumball took out the mop, now soaked, and placed it on the floor, where he started sliding back and forth and forward and back. He had spend about fifteen minutes mopping the floors. Gumball looked at the place in great awed. The floors was now sparking clean that you can see your own reflection.

Tony appear from the kitchen and commented "Wow. You did a good job, Gumball. I'm impress."

Gumball smiled "Thanks, Tony."

"By the way, what you do with all the "Wet Floor" signs?"

Gumball paused "Wet Floor" signs?"

Tony explained "Yeah, those yellow signs you suppose to put before you mopped."

Gumball pointed "You mean those yellow things over there?"

They were looking at a stack of wet-floor signs on the table that Gumball had no idea what they were for. Before Tony could say something, there was a loud crash and people cries. People with trays slip onto the wet floor, scattering their lunch around the floor. Now people were on the floor, trying to get himself up, but keep on falling down. Tony slowly turned his head on Gumball, who replied "So that's what those things are? Huh. Sorry."

The night had come quick ever since Gumball had started working at the Music shack, and so far he hasn't done a very good job. He had screw up everything that Charlie and his three sons could throw at him. All of them weren't very good. He had flip a patty at Michael, made an offensive statement to a family of chickens, and causing people to ruin perfectly good food. After all the customer left after what happened, Gumball sat at a table where he was faced by the Reese family. The three sons had their arms crossed and giving the young blue cat a glare, except for the owner. Seeing all the glares given by them wasn't a good sign for Gumball.

Charlie said "Well, Gumball, ever since you started working here, your performance in here was not that very good."

Gumball sighed "You're going to fired me, aren't you, sir?"

The three lobsters look satisfied at what their dad is going to do to him. But then Charlie said "No. I'm not going to fired you."

Michael, Sean, and Tony dropped their looks and shouted in union "What?!"

Gumball beamed, with a little hope "Really?"

Charlie continued "Yes, but I'm only going to give you one last chance to prove yourself that you can be worthy of working at the Music Shack. One chance, and that's it. No more chances. Okay?"

Gumball nodded "Okay."

"Good. Now get some sleep, also take a shower, son. You look like a thirty worn old jump sock. But before you leave, here's your today's pay."

The owner hands Gumball his money, which rise his hope a bit. But died down when he saw that it was only about twelve dollars.

Gumball said "That's it? Only twelve dollars?"

Charlie apologized "Sorry, Gumball. That's how much you made, and most of them were from most family that pay us to have you fired."

Tony muttered "Which we want to."

Both Michael and Sean hit him to be quiet.

Gumball commented "Well, thank you, sir. I need to get going now before my folks find out where I had been."

He got up from his seat and walked out of the shack before saying "Bye, boss. Bye, guys."

Gumball then run from the shack and after he was gone, the boys faced their father.

Sean said to his dad "Dad, you just made the biggest mistake of your life."

Tony said "Much bigger than the part he mistake orders between a bull and a fish."

Michael asked "Why you have to hired this guy, dad?"

Charlie answered "Because I seen potential in him."

"Potential?" Repeated Gumball. "Potential? The only thing potential about that guy is he screw up the place and if he's around here, he's going to drag the whole shack down to the ground! I just know it!"

Charlie said to him "Did you drag the business down when you first started working here?"

Michael stopped, not knowing what words he's suppose to say.

Charlie say to all of his sons "Did any of you drag the business down when you all started working here?"

All of his three sons stopped and still facing their dad.

Charlie continued "I didn't fire you all because I saw potential in you all. You keep working here, and you always screwing up the place. But you never give up. I never give up on all of you."

Tony said "Well, let's just hope this kid doesn't burn down the place first."

Both Tony and Sean left, leaving Michael and his dad alone.

Michael said "If mom was here, she would have said something about this."

Michael then left, leaving the owner alone in the shack. Charlie then took out a golden pocket watch from his apron pocket. He clicked it opened, revealing a picture of his family. They were standing at the birth of the Music Shack. There was him, Michael, Sean, and Tony. There was also a female lobster right next to Charlie; she had pearl eyes and golden blond hair. He sighted at the girl lobster on the picture.

"Oh, Shelly. I wish you were here."

Gumball entered the resort and into the hotel room. He thought of what his family might be that he was gone for the entire day. He spend his time at the Music Shack that he forgot about how his family might be. Let's find out. Gumball enter the room, where he was startled by a shout.

"Where have you been, Gumball Watterson?!"

Gumball was now being face by his entire family, with Nicole's angry glare and the rest of them worried.

Darwin said "Yeah, you been gone for the entire day. We been worried sick about you!"

Richard asked "Where were you, son?"

Gumball looked at his family; he couldn't let them know about the ice-cream storage destroyed or the deal he had made with Mr. Nobert. Still, he can't lied to his family, especially his mother. She'll suspect something is going on. She knows everything. Gumball quickly thick of a lied and lay it out. The most fool proof lied that he can ever think off.

"I was out jogging."

The rest of the family felt confuse and raised an eyebrow. They looked at Gumball, who began to suspect that the lie didn't work.

Nicole said "You were jogging? For an entire day?"

Gumball answered "Yeah. I was jogging for an entire day."

Anais asked "Why were you jogging for an entire day?"

"I wanted to look good for Penny to see how buff I am." Stated Gumball, who flex his arms out, which made the family rise their suspicious.

Nicole warned "Well, next time leave a note, if you're going out jogging for an entire day."

Gumball said "Gotcha. Now I going to take a nice hot shower because I'm exhausted for all that jogging."

Darwin said "Yeah, you should. You stick, man! It's like you haven't taken a shower since this morning!'

Gumball chuckled nervously "Yeah."

The young blue cat entered the bathroom and closed the door right behind him. He lean his back on it and exhaled "Thank goodness. Note to self: Next time leave a note. If I'm going to repair the damages, I need to start taking responsibility. But first I need a shower."

* * *

**So what did you guys think of the characters and the shack? Pretty great, huh? You guys are going to find out why they called it The Music Shack in my next chapter tomorrow. See you later. NiteOwl18**


	6. The Story of the Music Shack

**Hey guys, NiteOwl18 here, and I had just posted the new chapter of the Best Spring Break Ever. You guys are going to like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Story of the Music Shack**

The next morning, Gumball awoken from his sleep and prepare to start day two of working at the Music Shack, or perhaps, his last day. Yesterday didn't go so well for the young blue cat. After getting dressed and fixing his hair, Gumball walked out the door without waking his family. The family got worried about Gumball being gone yesterday, so Gumball wrote a note to them about why he was gone. It wasn't the truth; Gumball may not be smart, but he definitely remember why he can't tell them. So he made up another lied by going surfing. It wasn't the best lie that he thought, but he was willing to make exceptions.

After getting out of the resort and entering the shack, he was greeted by one of the owner's sons Tony.

"Morning, Gumball."

Gumball yawned "Morning, Tony."

The ten year lobster notice that Gumball was yawning when he greeted him back. He asked "Didn't sleep so well?"

Gumball answered, still sleepy "Nope. I'm just tired of waking up early."

"Don't worry, man. You'll get used to it. Splash some water on your face and started cleaning out table. We're opening up in about thirty minutes."

"Okay, sir. Where's the bathroom?"

Tony answered "It's around the kitchen and you'll find two doors. One is a blue fish and the other is a pink fish. The blue fish is the-"

Gumball said "Got it. Men's restroom. Don't have to tell me."

Gumball then passed the happy lobster and go around the kitchen. There, he was being faced by the two doors that Tony had mention. Each of the door both had symbols of fish in different color. It was spray color since most of it was fading away. The door on the left had the blue fish symbol and the other door had the pink fish symbol. Without thinking because it's so obvious, Gumball entered the restroom with the blue fish on it.

Once Gumball went inside the bathroom, he stopped and smell the foul stench ever. Gumball looked at the bathroom with both disgust and horror. The walls were oozing green slime, the floors were broken and full of different size of holes, big and small. Each of the holes were leading out an untechable stench that Gumball can't describe. Gumball had held his nose to prevent the smell from entering it his nostrils. Gumball then thought about the most important part about being in a gross and moody bathroom.

Gumball thought _And what about the bathrooms?_

Gumball turn his head slowly to see the three rows of bathrooms right in front of him. The doors were in light green, but soon started to fade away, turning it into a dark brown color. He extend his head on the door and slightly open it. Once the door was open, Gumball caught a surprise in there, and it wasn't just inside the toilet. He quickly close the door and exit out of the bathroom, letting out a scream and a exhaled.

His screams and exhalds had caught the attention of all the employers in the shack.

Charlie came by and asked "Gumball, what happened?"

Gumball tried to answered, but the picture was in his mind that he couldn't get rid of it or saying an answer to the owner.

Charlie notice the horror at Gumball's face and smell a bit of him. He recognize that smell and turn his head from the bathrooms.

He asked "Did you just went inside the bathroom?"

Gumball was hypervanting and shaken with nervous. "Y-Yes."

"Well, who told you to go in there? The bathrooms hasn't been washed for about five months."

Gumball stopped when Charlie said that they hadn't been clean for five months. Five months? Why couldn't notice the smell?

Gumball answered "It was Tony; he told me to go in there."

Charlie and the two other sons looked at Tony, who shrugged "I didn't think he was going to go in there."

Charlie said "You and your jokes, Tony. You have traumatize the poor boy!"

Tony laughed "It was just a joke, dad! Beside, I thought I was going to get the new guy a little initiation test."

Michael asked "And you choose the bathroom?"

"It was either that or making him dance in front of everyone to get in more customers in."

Sean answered smugly "Yeah, and you're doing a good job."

Charlie said "All right, all right. Everyone let's get back to work. I'm not running a joker factory here."

Tony remarked "I _wish_ we were running a joker factory here."

The three lobsters left to get back working, leaving Charlie and Gumball alone. Gumball shake his head to get the imagines out of his head of what he had witness in the bathroom just now.

Charlie apologized "You have to forgive about Tony here. He's a little joker at the Shack. That's why we don't let him go near the microphone over there."

Gumball looked at the microphone of where Charlie was pointing at. He remember seeing it the first time he went into the Shack.

Gumball asked "What about the rest of your family?"

Charlie answered "Michael is the Adonis of the resort. The moment that a girl sees him, they get, well, that."

Gumball looked at the eldest son, who was sixteen years old, showed his looks a couple of girls at a table nearby. They blushed and giggled.

"And Sean is the genius of the Shack. He mixes up with his smartness and working at the Shack to get more customers in."

Gumball was now seeing the middle son, who was thirteen years old, was reading an advance Science book while delivering a tray to a family. He did it successfully and complement on their food. Gumball reminds him of Anais, except that he was about three years older than him.

Gumball asked "What about your wife? What is she?"

Charlie stopped for a moment when Gumball mention the word "Wife" out of his mouth. He paused of what he was about to say to the new employer. Gumball notice the look of his boss. Did he anger him or something? That's what Gumball wanted to know. After a few minutes of standing there like a statue, the owner replied "Just clean up the tables, Gumball."

With that said, Charlie walked passed the young blue cat and went into the kitchen. Gumball felt confuse of what just happened by now. Ignoring that, Gumball went to work.

Gumball was spraying at a table and cleaning the surface of it with a rag after the customers were done eating here. Come to think of it, about twenty percent of the resort came here and left just like that. It wasn't hard work for Gumball, but at this rate, he won't make enough money to pay back Mr. Norbert. As he was cleaning a table, he thought about how his family might be doing without him. And what about Penny? Gumball wonders how she might be doing without him around making her liking him? He just hope that Tobias doesn't swoop in and steal his girl. Beside, it's Tobias' fault and his gang for making him work in here in the first place. He's doing this for everyone he admire and care, including Penny. Gumball kept cleaning a table and was starting to get tired of scrubbing surfaces of every table he has to clean. He kept cleaning it and cleaning it until a voice called out.

"Having fun there, Gumball?"

Gumball stopped cleaning and looked to see the eldest son Michael appear right behind him. Gumball replied "You kidding me, man? This is like the easiest job ever and if I keep this up, I'll be paying back Mr. Norbert in no time."

Then Sean appear out of nowhere and asked "Oh, really? How much do you have so far?"

Gumball answered "Five dollars and fifty-five cents."

The last son also appear out of nowhere and asked "And how much did you need?"

"982.45."

After what Gumball had said just now, his ears dropped and head hunged down. He placed both of his arms on the table and said "I'm doomed."

Sean said "Aw, don't worry, buddy. You'll get the money at no time."

Michael asked "By the way, you never told us of why did you take this job?"

Gumball sighed "I'm taking this job because I need to repair the damages of the ice-cream storage."

Tony said "Oh, yeah. It was destroyed about two days ago. That was you?"

"No. It was somebody from my class and his friends. They were stealing a bunch of ice-cream sandwiches and I was stopping them."

Sean replied "Wow. So did Old Man Norbert told your whole family?"

Gumball answered "No, I made a deal with him and I-"

Michael stopped "You made a deal with Old Man Norbert? Bro, you can't make a deal with that slimeball."

Gumball continued "Well, I just did. Anyway, I made a deal that if I were to work in here to pay off the damages he wouldn't call my family and kick everyone that I care and admire out of the resort and letting everyone hate me forever."

Tony asked "How long do you had to work here?"

Gumball answered "For the entire week."

Tony chuckled "Boy, you're not going to make it!"

Both Michael and Sean hits him on the head.

Michael replied "You should have made the deal, man."

Sean remarked "I agree; you should never make a deal to Old Cheapskate Norbert. That fool is so cheap that he gets his food from the trash."

Tony said "We been trying to asked him to clean up the place, but he even wouldn't let us have a dime to clean up the bathroom. Business has been going under and there's barely enough customers in here."

Michael explained They want to eat at the fancy resort there where people wants toasted bread and melted cheese on their appetizer and delicious drinks that doesn't come from a freezer."

Tony remarked "And bathrooms that doesn't smell like a bad donkey on a hot desert."

Gumball asked "So why can't you guys clean it?"

Sean remarked "Are you kidding me? Have you seen the bathrooms in there?"

Gumball answered, still thinking about what happened at the restroom "Yes."

"Good."

Sean said "You know, it wasn't always like this you know. Back then the Shack was a huge success. Before customers came here with a happy smile. Before this place was dragging down. Before mom fixed her up."

Tony happily sigh "Yeah, mom really know who to run a business."

Gumball said "I thought that Charlie was running the business."

Michael said "Well, I guess it's time to tell you the story about this place. Grab a seat, Gumball."

Gumball sit down, while the three lobsters sit down. Michael then began the story.

"Years back, when the Shack was first open up, it didn't do quite too well. Not many people weren't showing up. That's when our mom has this idea. So she went above the stage and started singing her heart out. God, she was amazing."

Tony step in and said part of the story. "When she sing above the stand, all the customers felt in love with that voice and started coming here everyday and everynight. Of course, it wasn't just mom alone, back then it was mom _and _us."

Gumball paused "Well, you guys sing?"

Then all three of them started singing in responsed by age. Michael singed _"Yes."_

Sean singed _"We."_

Tony singed _"Can."_

Tony continued "Anyway, when we went above the stage with mom, the crowd loves us. They wanted to see us sing while they eat food. They say our singing voices was hypnotic to them. But the biggest attraction was mom. The crowd really love her. Everything went great until…"

The three sons held an mourning when Tony stopped the story. Gumball saw the three of them in mourning and had their heads down. Gumball concluded that something bad had happened to the family. They wanted to stop the story, but once they started it, they couldn't stop.

Sean was the one that resume the story. "One day, we were driving on a rainy day trying to get to the shack in time. I remember it all. The rain was pouring very hard. The thunders was rolling from the heavens. I could hear the water was coming out of the tires. Then the car was spiraling out of control and hit on a coming truck. The last thing we remember was that we were in the hospital with cuts and bruises. The car was a total wreck. Us and dad survive, but mom didn't. Ever since then, people stopped coming in and the shack soon fall to pieces and let it to rout. It was harder for us, especially for dad. We kept trying so hard to keep the place in shape, but with the bills are piling up and the stress, we just can't do it. By the end of the month, we'll be out of business in no time."

Gumball paused after hearing the story. It was like somebody open up something that wasn't suppose to be heard, even thought it was sad and hurt. Gumball looked at the microphone that now reside on the stand as it slowly decade. He can sees the ghost of the lobster's dead mother appear on the stand and singing.

Michael sighed "Well, we should probably clean and closed up the place. Looks like nobodies coming tonight."

Gumball paused when he said that. _Tonight?_

Gumball looked at the sky and it was about nightfall. Gumball had once again spend the entire day working here and ended up with less than he made yesterday. This wasn't turning out as he hoped. Michael, Sean, and Tony got up from their seats and grab a broom to start cleaning up the place since nobody was coming. After hearing the story from them, Gumball decided to help them out. He got up from his seat and started cleaning the table that he and the boys were sitting just now. Everyone started cleaning. Michael and Tony were sweeping up the floors and Sean clean up the tables just like Gumball. Gumball was at his second table and as he was cleaning it, he notice that how this place is dying down. Seeing the lobsters cleaning makes Gumball have an idea.

Gumball thought _Time for a little music._

Gumball goes to the jukebox and started pressing buttons. The records from it started to moving until Gumball found the perfect song for cleaning up the place. He press it play and the music started playing "Get Ready" by _The Temptation._

The sound of a jazz band were the first thing they heard at the beginning on the song, stopping the lobsters working and looking at the young blue cat, who smiled "Just needs a little working music to lighten up the place."

Gumball started dancing and rolling his cloth in the air at the rhythm of the song. The lobsters wanted to say something, but then Gumball started singing.

Gumball:

_I never met a girl who makes me feel the way that you do _

**Jukebox:**

_**(You're alright)**_

Gumball walked to them while the music was still playing. He called out the boys "Come on, guys! Join in!"

Jukebox:

_Whenever I'm asked who makes my dreams real, I say that you do_

_**Jukebox and Tony:**_

_**(You're outta sight)**_

Gumball:

_So, fee-fi-fo-fum_

Gumball, Sean and Tony:

_Look out baby, 'cause here I come_

Gumball cried "There you go!"

Gumball, Sean and Tony:

_And I'm bringing you a love that's true_

_So get ready, so get ready_

Michael was about to say something to this, but said "Oh, what the heck?"

Gumball, Michael, Sean and Tony:

_I'm gonna try to make you love me too._

_So get ready, so get ready 'cause here I come_

**Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**(Get ready 'cause here I come)**_

Gumball:

_I'm on my way_

**Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**(Get ready 'cause here I come)**_

Soon the four friends went back cleaning the Shack, but this time they were doing it in style.

Gumball (while cleaning a table):

_If you wanna play hide and seek with love, let me remind you_

**Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**(It's alright)**_

Michael (while sweeping the floors):

_If you wanna play hide and seek with love, let me remind you_

**Gumball, Sean and Tony:**

_**(It's alright)**_

Sean (while sweeping the floors):

_But the lovin' you're gonna miss in the time it takes to find you_

**Gumball, Michael, Tony:**

_**(It's outta sight)**_

Tony (while sweeping the floors):

_So, Fiddley-dee, Fiddley-dum_

_Look out baby, 'cause here I come._

Gumball, Michael, Sean and Tony (while cleaning up as they dance to the song):

_And I'm bringing you a love that's true._

_So get ready, so get ready._

_I'm gonna try to make you love me too._

_So get ready, so get ready 'cause here I come._

**Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**(Get ready 'cause here I come)**_

Gumball:

_I'm on my way._

**Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**(Get ready 'cause here I come)**_

_**(Get ready)**_

Jukebox:

_[Instrumental]_

The four friends started to dance as they were cleaning to the rhythm of the jazz solo. They were busting out moves and cleaning out in style.

Gumball (while doing a moonwalk to a table):

_If all my friends should want you too, I'll understand it._

**Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**(Be alright)**_

Gumball (while dumping the cloth in the bucket):

_I hope I get to you before they do, the way I planned it._

**Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**(Be outta sight)**_

Gumball (while taking out the wet cloth and scrubbing the table):

_So twiddley-dee, twiddley-dum_

_Look out baby, 'cause here I come._

**Gumball, Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**And I'm bringing you a love that's true.**_

_**So get ready, so get ready.**_

_**I'm gonna try to make you love me too.**_

_**So get ready, so get ready 'cause here I come.**_

Michael, Sean and Tony:

_(Get ready 'cause here I come)_

Gumball:

_I'm on my way._

Michael, Sean and Tony:

_(Get ready 'cause here I come)_

_(Get ready 'cause here I come)_

_(Get ready)_

After the song had ended, the four friends heard cheering and clapping. They turn around and saw some of the locals from outside of the Shack who happen to pass by the Shack when they heard the song playing, including the performance made by Gumball and Charlie's friends.

Gumball said to the three sons "They loved us."

"You guys were amazing."

The four friends turn around and saw Charlie standing right behind them. He happen to stand by the kitchen when he saw that little performance.

Gumball said "Really?"

Charlie nodded "Yeah."

That's when Gumball had an idea when he saw the crowd cheering. "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we do this everyday?"

Tony exclaimed "Yeah! Look at all these people!"

Sean said "At this rate, people will come and see us perform just like the old days! What do you say, dad?"

Charlie said "I don't know-"

Gumball stopped and put both of his hand on the owner's shoulders. He replied "Look Mr. Mangioni. I know that you think this is a bad idea and all, but look at these happy customers. If they come here more often and see us perform, the whole place will be filled with money that you'll get a chance to pay off your bills and repair the bathrooms in there cause buddy, there are something in there that must be clean. And I don't mean just the toilets. What do you say, sir? Will you do it?"

Charlie thought about the idea that Gumball introduce and looked at the cheering and hooting crowd. He wanted to object this idea because his wife had died, but after seeing the whole place falling into pieces and the bathroom need cleaning, he made his point.

"Okay, I'll do it."

Gumball exclaimed "All right!"

The young blue cat got a high five from Tony and the rest of them looked at the crowd with all their arms in each other's back.

Michael grinned "I hope you know what you're doing, Gumball."

Gumball smiled "Oh, don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

* * *

**So what did you guys think of the chapter so far? Pretty great, huh? I had put in a song in there to make the story a bit interesting. In fact, I'm going to put in some songs in there as I explained in the second chapter. If you have any request of a song, I'll put it in on my next chapter. Please review it or comment me. Thanks. NiteOwl18 out.**


	7. This Day is Turning A Bit Good

**Hey guys, it's me again. I just posted up the latest chapter of my new story. Please read it and review it of what you think of it. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: This Day is Turning A Bit Good**

Gumball's second day of working at the Music Shack didn't turn out as bad as his first day. Last night Gumball and Charlie's three sons, Michael, Sean, and Tony, were cleaning up when Gumball decided to play a little cleaning music. While they were doing it, they started singing the lyrics of the song while cleaning. After they were done, people who were passing by came to see the four friends cleaning and singing at the same time. They cheered and clapped their hands, and that's when Gumball have an idea. He propose that he and Charlie's sons will sing everyday thus bringing in more customers. Charlie agreed on the idea, and so the next day Gumball woke up in the morning, but this time he feels the energy in him. After doing the same thing he had done for the past two days, Gumball was getting ready to start day three working in the Music Shack, but this time things were going to change for the young blue cat. As he walked to the Music Shack, he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Good morning, Mr. Watterson."

Gumball stopped and turn his head around to face the red pepper manager. He nervously said "G-Good morning to you too, Mr. Norbert."

Mr. Norbert said to the nervous blue cat "It's day three, Mr. Watterson. You got the money?"

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Norbert. I'll have the money in time, sir. You'll just wait. I had propose an idea that will not get you the money, but save the Shack from closing down."

Mr. Norbert guessed "Does your idea involves singing?"

Gumball's ears pointed up in amazed. "How did you know that?"

Mr. Norbert explained "I happened to catch your little performance last night at the Shack."

Gumball asked "Were we good, sir?"

"Yes. I got to say that it was not a random act of hoodism."

Gumball got confuse by his words. "Huh?"

"It was amazing."

Gumball smiled "Oh, why thank you, sir."

Mr. Norbert continued "But don't get your hopes up, kid. You still have about four days to pay me back the money or the deal is off."

"Don't worry, sir. As soon as the people in the resort here our voices, the Shack will be piling in all the money, and you'll get your share."

Mr. Norbert than said one word to the young blue cat. "We shall see, Mr Watterson. We...Shall...See."

Gumball awkwardly said "Well, I must be going now. Don't want to be late for my third day of work."

Gumball passes by the manager, who muttered "Or possibly your last day."

Gumball stopped walking and turned his head around. "You say something, sir."

"Mmm? Nothing. Carry on then."

"Okay." Stated Gumball, who resumed running to the Shack on the sand.

After a few minutes running to the sand, Gumball stopped at the Shack where he saw many people are here. Gumball was surprise that many people are here, despite that not many people hasn't show up for the past two days. They were eating and chattling at the same time. He saw Charlie, who was carrying two trays from each arms.

"Gumball, thank goodness you show up!"

Gumball asked as he walked to him "What's going on here?"

Charlie explained "They been showing up in the morning since we got here."

Gumball remarked "Are people sick and tired of eating at the resort?"

"No, they been coming here to see you and my sons sing! Speaking of which, you should get up there with them!"

Gumball turn his head around to see Charlie's sons up in the stage. Gumball walked pass the hungry and eating customers and join them up the stage.

Gumball asked "Hey, guys, you ready?"

Tony exclaimed "Yeah!"

Sean shouted "Am I ever!"

Michael remarked "That's the whole reason I got up in the morning!"

Charlie got the two tray to the hungry family in each table and saw that four of his employers are up in the stage. He ran up to the crowd and got up the stage before Tony hands his dad the microphone. Charlie tapped on the microphone a few times and blow on it. The sound of his tapping and his blowing on the microphone caught the attention of everyone, stopping them eating and chattling. They faced the big lobster on the stage.

Charlie began talking on the microphone "Hello everyone. It's nice to see all your happy faces bright up in the morning. So without further ado, please welcome the singing sensation of my four employers!"

Charlie got out of the stage while people were clapping at the four employers. A moment of silence was heard on the Shack, then a few beat began to play "My Girl" by _The Temptations. _The four friends started to snap their fingers and Gumball started singing the first lyrics of the song.

Gumball:

_I got sunshine on a cloudy day._

_When it's cold outside I've got the Month of May._

_I guess you'd say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl_

Michael, Sean and Tony:

_(my girl, my girl)_

Gumball:

_Talkin' 'bout my girl_

Michael, Sean and Tony:

_(my girl)_

Gumball:

_I got so much honey the bees envy me_

_I got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees._

_Well, I guess you'd say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl_

Michael, Sean and Tony:

_(my girl, my girl)_

Gumball:

_Talkin' 'bout my girl_

Michael, Sean and Tony:

_(my girl)_

They started dancing a bit on stage by doing the moves from The Temptations.

**Gumball, Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**Hey hey hey**_

_**Hey hey hey**_

_**Oooh.**_

Gumball:

_I don't need no money, fortune or fame._

_I've got all the riches, baby, one man can claim._

_Well, I guess you say what can make me feel this way?_

_My girl_

Michael, Sean and Tony:

_(my girl, my girl)_

Gumball:

_Talkin' 'bout my girl_

Michael, Sean and Tony:

_(my girl)_

Gumball:

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_

_With my girl._

_I've even got the month of May_

_With my girl_

_Talkin' 'bout_

_Talkin' 'bout_

_Talkin' 'bout_

_My girl_

_Ooooh_

_My girl_

_As long as I can talk about my girl…_

As soon as the song ended, the four friends bowed to the audiences. They cheered and clapped their hands. Charlie had a fishbowl in his hands with the words that said "Tips" on it in red marker. Inside in it were lots of money in there; all fives, tens, and even twenties on it. He must have got it when they started singing. This was good for his business just like Gumball said. Throughout the rest of the morning, Gumball and Charlie's sons perform over five singing shows for the audiences, and they keep coming back for not just the food, but to see them sing. And the money keep on pouring in. On the afternoon, the four employers took a break and ate hamburgers and fries with their boss. Charlie was counting a huge load of money as his sons and Gumball were seeing him in awed. After he was done, they waited for an answer that they have enough to pay most of the bills, or, if they're lucky, be able to clean the bathroom.

Michael asked "Well, dad, what's the deal?"

Charlie sighed "We have enough."

The four employers cheered and hooted at the Shack as their mouths were filled with hamburgers and fries.

Sean said "Really."

"Just barely." Stated Charlie. "We have about over five grand."

Tony said with wide eyed "Whoa, five grand? That's enough to buy my own stage for my comedy show. I have wrote some great ones last night, and if you guys want to hear-"

Everyone replied "No."

Charlies said "Forget it, Tony. We have our talent right here, and that's that."

Sean replied "And that's not going to be a problem because with Gumball here right by our side, people can stop loving us."

Michael declared "So let's make a toast."

The four lobsters, minus Gumball, rises their drinks and got up from their seats.

Charlie exclaimed "To our new employer, Gumball Watterson!"

They cling their drink in response and drink up.

Gumball said "Aw, thank guys, but I won't be here forever."

Michael said "It's kinda stink that you'll be leaving soon and we'll be right back to square one."

"Yeah, if I can have the money by the end of the week, Mr. Norbert said " it's vamoose for you, your family, and people that you know."

Charlie said as he was reaching to his pocket "Well, then I guess that this surprise can change Old Cheapskate Norbert.

The owner held a large flat envelope and Gumball grab it from his claws. Gumball opened it and, to his shock, found a stack of money in there. Gumball grab it and begin counting the money. After finishing it, he concluded "It's about three hundred seventy-five dollars in here."

Charlies smiled "Yep, just a little thank you present for helping us get this business back into shape."

Gumball said "There's got to be something to repaid you back-"

"No, no. You done enough help for one day, son. So now it's time for you to take a break."

"I will, sir." Smiled Gumball, who got up from his sit and prepare to leave the Shack.

Charlies added "Just be back here when the night has fallen. We got more shows to put on, so you rest up that singing voice of yours for tonight."

"Okay, sir" Said Gumball, who had heard him right after he leave the Shack.

Charlie said to his sons "All right, gang. Get back to work."

Tony said "Right, Michael and Sean will do the cooking and cleaning, and I'll be taking my break."

Michael said to him "No, you won't."

He and Sean both grab him by the arms and dragged him to the kitchen. Charlie shake his head as he chuckled. After they were gone, he grab his pocket watch from his pocket and open it, revealing his family.

"Ahh, Shelly, the Shack is doing well. Your boys started singing again with my new employer, Gumball. Everything is going great, but still, it's not the same without you."

Gumball kept running into the sun with glee and shouting into the sky, attracting a few people to see him. They couldn't know what was wrong with him; all they know was that he was crazy. They were right; Gumball was crazy. Crazy with joy. He thought about what his family might say when he's been gone for the past two days, especially Penny. He went to his hotel room and entered inside right after opening it with glee.

"Woo! I'm on fire tonight!"

"What do you mean, Gumball?"

Gumbal stopped his moment and saw his family was looking at him when he came busting in.

Gumball quickly lied "Oh, I mean that I was on fire for my jogging in the morning."

Anais said "Again? That's your third time since we got here."

"I want to look good for Penny."

Darwin said "Well, today's the day my friend."

"What for?"

"Because She invited us to join her and her friends for lunch."

Gumball beamed at the news given by Darwin. Finally he was going to make his move with Penny after the two pass days. He wonders how is she.

Gumball declared "I going to take a shower."

Gumball zoomed in that bathroom and closed the door. He then reopened the door and Richard came out of the bathroom, with a towel on and filled with wet and soap.

Richard and the rest of the family looked at the bathroom of where Gumball is taking a shower with curiosity looks.

Richard said "Boy, Gumball is pretty excited on this lunch date with Penny."

Darwin added "It's not a date-date; it's just a friendly lunch conversation with her friends."

Anais replied "Wherever it has something to do with Penny, Gumball first thought of it is 'It's a date! It's a date!"

Nicole said "Come on, Anais. I don't think that Gumball is in there in the showers while thinking it's a date! it's a date!"

Gumball is taking a hot steaming shower as he was getting ready for his lunch date with Penny.

He first thought when he got into the shower is _it's a date! it's a date!_

Gumball, Darwin and Anais were walking down in the lobby and entering the dinner lounge. There, they saw Penny and a couple of her friends at a dinner table. They went to there and Penny was the first one who greet them.

"Hey, guys."

The Watterson kids replied "Hey, Penny."

They all sit down on each chair and sat the person right next to them. Darwin with Rachel, who planted a small kiss on his cheek. Anais right next to Gumball, who sit right next to Penny. They started a nice conversation, where they tell jokes and about they have done for the past three months. They talked about the massive homeworks and projects they have done by their worst teacher, Miss Simian. They have tall jokes about her and doing imitation of her voice, as long as she doesn't hear or pass by or face the wrath of her boyfriend. The gang started eating different types of soups as appetizer. Gumball has declared batray when he first taste the soup; he was itching to have another batch of hamburger and fries. So far nobody has not notice Gumball being at the Music Shack or the deal he had made with Mr. Norbert. As long as he work at the Shack, he cannot screw this up or his plan to make this the best spring break ever. He has to keep this a secret to not just his family, but everyone from Elmore Junior High, including Penny. He relaxed himself by slipping his potatoes soup.

Gumball thought _Okay. So far, so good, nobody has not say anything about why I have left or Darwin or Anais bringing that up. I just hope I can make it through the end of the week."_

Carrie started "Hey, did you heard about what happened at the ice-cream storage? Somebody blew it up two days ago."

Gumball almost choke on a piece of potatoes and shallow it very hard, leaving a lump on his throat.

Leslie said "Yeah, I heard of that. Some idiot went over there last night and blew the whole thing up sky high."

Rachel asked "Is it there where they kept the best ice-cream sandwiches ever in there?"

Darwin said "You know, you can't even get those in anywhere at stores."

Masami asked "So they did found out who did it?"

Carrie explained "Not yet, but they're going to get to the bottom of this. You know, the reason why I came here on this trip because I wanted to possess an employer and ate all those ice-cream sandwiches. I was going to try and do everything I can to have them."

Rachel guessed "In other words, blow the whole the storage?"

"No! By making my puppet grab a crowbar and open it just like a bank vault, but now I can't because it's destory."

Anais said "You know I heard that it was someone from the resort."

Gumball resumed back eating his soup, but stopped the minute Anais said those words. He gulped a bit of soup very hard.

Masami replied "I just hope that it wasn't somebody that we know from our school because if that somebody kick all of us out of the resort, I will zapped him from his soul!"

Gumball squeak in fear as he was about to slip another bits of soup.

Darwin said "Don't worry, Masami. You won't find out who it is in the resort."

Gumball thought _Well, at least, Darwin is on my side._

Rachel continued "Yeah, cause when we get our butts kick out of the resort, then we'll know who get his or her butt _kick." _She then crack both of her knuckles at the end of the sentence, making Gumball whimpered in fear quietly and looked down on his soup.

Masami continued "And we _will _found out who that person is, Watterson."

Gumball felt a shadow from on top of his head and a low thunder from above. He looked up to see the angry glare of a spoiled cloud. He was surprised that she can accused him like that, then again, he'll be the prime suspect whenever something happened like a destroyed ice-cream storage. But, like he said, it wasn't his fault; it was Tobias and his friends.

Gumball nervously said "I didn't do it, Masami. Did...Not...Do...It."

Masami sarcastically replied "Right. And you didn't started the fight with Tobias."

Darwin said "Come on, Masami, leave Gumball alone. I know he didn't blow up the ice-cream storage, didn't you, Gumball?"

Gumball answered, with shock "No!"

Masami shouted "Denial! Let's grab his legs!"

Penny stand up and replied "Okay, okay. Time out here! Look, I know Gumball for a long time, and despite the things he had cause over the years, anger most of us, including my dad. But that doesn't mean that he didn't blow up the ice-cream storage."

Gumball looked at Penny with surprise and speechless that she was still on her side even though he was accused of something like blowing up an ice-cream storage. Then again, it was Tobias and his friends that started this in the first place.

"Thank you, Penny."

Penny smile warmly at the young blue cat, who started to blush lightly on both of his cheeks.

Masami remarked "Oh, please! I think I'm going to barf! The only reason why she stand by you is because that she likes you."

Penny blushed "T-That's not truth!"

"Oh, come on, Penny! You been in love with this cat ever since Pre-K. All day long, year after year, you haven't stop talking about it! Well, if you love him so much, why don't you just tell him that you love him? Or better yet, why not Gumball just tell you of how he feels about you?"

Both Gumball and Penny blushes and looked at different locations as an awkward moment. The gang were looking at them to see if one of them confess his or her feelings, but the one they wanted to see was Gumball to confess his feelings with Penny. Penny, still blushing, wanted to see her longtime crush confess his feelings.

Gumball, still bushing, replied "It's not that easy, Masami. I waiting for the perfect time, right Penny?"

Penny stopped blushing and answered "Right. Perfect time. Just like always."

Masami said one word "Shallow."

Gumball stopped "What? I'm not shallow!"

Darwin said "Dude, you're definitely a shallow."

Rachel said "Yep, total shallow."

Everyone at the table, minus Gumball and Penny, argee of what Masami had said. They muttered at the young blue cat, while saying "shallow".

Gumball stated "Look, I'm not shallow, alright? Will a shallow person be wanting to tell that person how he feels when it's that perfect moment?"

Everyone replied "Yes."

"Well, if feels like I not wanted here, so I'll just get up from seat and walked away from here."

Gumball got up from his seat and said to his siblings "Darwin, Anais. See you guys later." He then turn to Penny. "Penny, you too."

Gumball walked away from the awkward and starting of his classmates, with Masami shouted "Yeah! That's what a shallow person will do!"

Gumball pretend not to heard her remark and said "I can't hear you, Masami. I'm walking away from you."

Darwin said "There he goes. Out jogging again, i suppose."

Penny looked at Darwin and said "What do you mean by that?"

Anais explained "Gumball has been jogging for the past two days and he's been coming back at night."

Penny said "I didn't know Gumball jogged."

Darwin said "Me neither. Something is wrong with Gumball. I can feel it."

Gumball exit out of the dinner lounge and muttered to himself "That was a close one." He checks his watch and it was about to be 8:00 P.M. He looked at the sky from the door windows, and it was started to be nightfall.

Gumball said, with wide eye "Whoa, I'm late for work."

He prepare to run out the door, but stopped himself.

"Did I just said that? Huh, so this is what mom feels like of being late for work, especially at the night."

He resumed running out of the lobby and running to the sands. This was turning out a good day for Gumball, well, most of it, since most of his classmates now know about what happened at the ice-cream storage and Masami accused him of destroying it, but lucky Penny rushed by his side. He was glad that she was on his side, but what happened if she knew the truth about it? Will she still be on her side or will she cast him aside? That's one thing Gumball cannot know and cannot tell Penny about it, not even his family.

* * *

**What did you guys think of the new chapter? Please review it of what you think of it. I notice that most of you have been reviewing my story, also following all of my stories and put me as an Author Alert. I'm very glad by that. Thank you all for doing this. The next chapter will be coming soon the next day. NiteOwl18 out.**


	8. Blackmailed

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of my story. I think you guys are going to like this.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Blackmailed**

At the Music Shack, the audiences cheered at Gumball and Charlie's three sons as they sing their fifth song for the night while the owner had the large fishbowl on everyone faces, making them to take out their wallets and put in some money in there without taking their eyes on the show. They didn't even notice that they were putting in so much money in there; it was like the music was putting them under a spell, making them feel in love by the music and the singing. After that amazing performance has ended, the audience clapped and hooted; some of the woman at the crowd shrieked and toss coins on the stage. Charlie got onto the stage with the money filled with fishbowl on one hand and the microphone on the other hand.

The big lobster spoke on the microphone "Let's hear it for my employers one more time!"

The crowd kept on cheering and clapping their hands loud enough for the resort to hear or if Mr. Norbert can hear it.

Charlie said "Okay, it's almost closing time, but don't worry folks, there'll be plenty of singing for tomorrow morning, so be there for the Fabulous Four here!"

The crowd cheered one more time before getting up their seats and leaving the resort. After they were gone, Gumball and Charlie's sons started cleaning up the place.

Charlie said "Today was a good day for the Shack. I'm proud of you all."

Michael said while sweeping up the floors "Thanks, dad."

Sean asked "Hey, what was up with the name The Fabulous Four back there? Is that our band name now?"

Charlie answered "Just a little promotion for the Shack."

Tony said "You were thinking of naming us for our future to be a four boy band group?"

Sean stopped "Whoa, future? You're not going to pressure us of being in a band, right? Cause I already applied to about five colleges, and most of them are law colleges."

Gumball asked "You're studying to become a lawyer?"

"Lawyer or a Supreme Judge. I can't decide."

Michael replied "Well, I just hope we can _become _a successful boy band because I got the looks and the best singing on this group."

Tony looked at his older brother and asked "Since when do you have the looks and the best singing of this group?"

"Cause I'm the oldest of the band, and everyone knows that the oldest of the band is consider to be the best singer and good looking of the band."

Sean remarked "I can see why your grades are slipping because you spend working on your abs."

Michael response by took off his apron, revealing his six pack.

"You know it, bro!"

Charlie responded "Put your shirt back on, Michael."

Michael then put his shirt back on and resume back sweeping the floors.

Tony said "Beside, you may have the best good looking in the group, but we all know who's really the best singer in the group."

Michael guessed "Who? You?"

"No! I mean Gumball!"

Gumball stopped working when Tony said his name. His ears were pointed up. "Really? You think I'm the best singer of the group?"

Tony continued "Yeah, the girls were going crazy over your singing."

Michael remarked "He may have the best singing in the group, but he doesn't have the best good looks."

Both Sean and Tony rolled their eyes as they were cleaning.

Tony said "And speaking the girls on the audiences, they were going wild and throwing coins on the stage."

Michael chuckled "I think the one with the purple tank top was looking at me while the hot piece of mama was looking at me also. I couldn't decide who was looking at me."

Tony said "Yeah, well, you may not have _all _of the girls on your side; they were definitely cheering at Gumball. Hey, Gumball!"

Gumball stopped working and looked at the youngest lobster.

"See anybody you like in the crowd, man?"

Gumball answered "Uh, I don't think I'm not those girls type."

Michael said "What? You're into cats, bro? I think I saw one that might be your type."

"No, no. It's not that. It's just...I already have someone that I have my eye one for a long time."

Charlie asked "Ooo, who's the lucky girl, mate?"

Gumball blushed "Her name is Penny and she goes to my school. We been in love with each other, but we're having trouble confessing our feelings for each other. I wanted to be the first one to confess my feelings with her, but every time I tried, I always chicken out."

Michael said "Jeez, that's harsh, bro."

"And when it was time to confess my feelings to her when I was invited to go on a lunch date with her and her friends, they asked us to confess our feelings for each other, but I couldn't. Not this way. And her friends call me shallow. Am I shallow?"

Tony said "Well, dude, how long have you had feelings for Penny?"

Gumball answered "About twelve years."

"Wait, twelve years? You have a crush on her for about twelve years, and you still hadn't tell her how you feel?"

Gumball nodded.

"Man, you are definitely a shallow boy!"

Sean then hit Tony on the back of the head, and Tony rubbed his head.

Gumball asked "You guys want to know the reason why I've came here for spring break?"

The four lobsters shakes his head in response.

Gumball continued "I came here because this was the good place to try to confess my feelings for Penny by serenading her with my ukulele."

Charlie said "Ahh, the old serenading trick. I once tried that on my wife once the first time I saw her."

Gumball said to the owner "Really?"

Charlie explained "I was once like you, Gumball. I once have trouble of confessing my feelings to my wife. No matter how much I tried, I always chicken out."

Tony remarked "So back then you were shallow just like Gumball."

Again, Sean hit him on the head.

Charlie continued "Anyway, I was a bit shy around your mother, then I come up with this idea that was guaranteed it would never fail. I sign up for this talent show and the moment I went up that stage, I sing my heart out with my ukulele."

Charlie sighed at the moment while everyone in the Shack looked at him with happiness. Then, as always, Tony ruined the moment.

"So what happened?"

Both Sean and Michael did a hand palm and sighed while shaking their heads.

Michael said to Tony "What did you think it happened?"

Tony didn't understand it and now finally gets it. "Oh, way a go, dad!"

Charlie said to Gumball "See, Gumball. I win the heart of my wife by putting myself in front of everyone, plus I kinda embarrassed myself, but it was worth it."

Gumball remarked "So, all I have to do is put myself the same embarrassment you went by singing in front of everyone?"

"Yes, which is the perfect time to tell the girl that you love of how you feel by entering this."

Charlie grab something from behind the counter and hand it to Gumball. Gumball was looking at the yellow paper with wonderful details of it. On top of it reads "Spring Break Talent Show."

Gumball said "A talent show?"

Charlie explained "Yeah, the resort always host the talent show every year and, everyday, it's hosted by none other than Old Cheapskate Norbert."

Michael added "Yeah, and everyday the prize is something cheap like an old alarm clock he found in the dumpster or expire coupons that he kept since he took the position as manager."

Charlie corrected him "Actually, this time the prizes are different now. The one who wins the talent show gets $1000."

Gumball and the three lobsters stopped cleaning when the owner said that.

Gumball heard the grand prize from his ears and remember of what Mr. Norbert first told Gumball the damages of the ice-cream storage.

Gumball replied "Hey, that's how much I need to make to repair the ice-cream storage."

Charlie remarked "Looks like Old Cheapskate Norbert finally got his scenes in to him by the boss."

Gumball said "I thought Norbert runs this place."

Michael explained "Nah, he's only the manager on the resort. He acts all high and mighty like he owns the place. But the one who really owns the place is Mr. Ryan Lewis."

Tony said "Yeah, now that guy is very hip and cool. I don't know why he even give the manager position to Norbert; he's the worst."

Charlie said "If I were manager of the resort, I treat everyone here with respect and have everyone the meal that they deserve, not like those horrible chiefs that make the food in there. I don't know why everyone would go there when the food is terrible."

Tony remarked "And you can make old Norbert working for you as an apprentice,"

"Yeah, that'll teach him a lesson."

Gumball chuckled, then looked at his watch; it was almost midnight. The family might be worried again of him being late as usual.

He declared "Well, my shift is done. I should get home before my family puts in on a watch program on this resort. See you guys later."

The lobsters say their goodbyes to the young blue cat, who take off his apron and run out of the shack. Before he had left the shack, Gumball got another envelope by his boss, who quickly open it to find more stacks of money in there. Now he has almost enough money to pay back Mr. Norbert. All he had to do is work one more day in the Music Shack, and he can enjoy the rest of his vacation. Everything was going great for Gumball.

Gumball thought _One more day, and I can finally put my plan into motion. Maybe this will be the best spring break ever._

As soon as Gumball left the shack, a figure pops out of the bushes and looked at the far away distinct of Gumball. The figure let out a evil grinned.

"Who knew hiding behind a bush without a thought can give me such great detail?" Stated Tobias. "Especially when it can be used to blackmailed."

Gumball made it to the hotel room, where he open the door and stopped to see his mother.

"Hello, Gumball."

Gumball was now staring into the eyes of his mother. They were endless terror that he couldn't describe.

Gumball nervously said "H-Hi, Mom. What are you doing?"

Nicole replied "Well, I was about to go to bed and I notice that you were into bed, so I was about to went out of the room to tell the manager to find you, but _you_ find _me."_

Gumball said "What a coincidence, mom! Well, I'll be going to bed now, so good night, mom!"

Gumball quickly passed his mom and went to his own room, but Nicole stopped him.

"Hold it right there, mister."

Gumball turn his head slowly to his scowling mother with her arms crossed each other.

Nicole said "You know, you been avoiding us since we started this vacation. You been leaving in the morning, you been leaving notes on the bed of where you been, and you been coming back late at night. So what's going on, Gumball?"

Gumball quickly lied "Nothings is going on, mom."

"Gumball, I know that look on your face, and I know what's going on."

Gumball stopped in horror. _Oh, no! She knows!_

Nicole answered "Is about Penny, right?"

Gumball sighed in relief.

Nicole said sweetly "Honey, it's okay if you're embarrassed by it. You came here to tell Penny of how you feel about her, right?"

Gumball quickly answered, with a hint of lied because part of Nicole's question was truth, but that's not the reason, so he went along with it.

"Yes. I did."

"And you're nervous about this, right?"

"Kinda."

Nicole lean down on him and put her hands on Gumball's shoulders.

Nicole began "Honey, you don't have to be nervous about telling the girl that you love her; all you have to do is just be yourself, that's all. And with that ukelele of yours, you'll be bound to have Penny wrapped around your arms."

Gumball smiled "Thanks, mom."

Nicole kisses him on his forehead and said "Now get ready for bed, sweetheart, because you look like you have been working all night."

Gumball nervously laughed "Yeah, right. Good night, mom."

Nicole said "Good night, sweetheart."

Gumball entered his room and took off his clothes before entering to his pajamas. After that, Gumball saw his siblings were already in bed and went into bed with them. The soft and comfy mattress made the young blue cat close his eyes into slumber.

From up top of the window of where the Watterson is staying, Tobias was looking at it while grinning.

"Sleep well, Gumball, cause I got some big stuff going on."

The next morning Gumball woke up right before the alarm clock went off. He was too engared like he was excited for having a week off from school or going on this vacation. Today was his last day at working at the Music Shack. He got up from the queen sized bed, not waking his siblings up. Gumball got rid of his pajamas and put his regular clothes on. After that, he fixes his hair in the mirror and got out of the hotel room. He started dancing quietly at the hallway as he was making his way to the elevator.

Gumball entered the elevator and pressed the button that marked "Lobby" on it. The button turn yellow and the elevator started moving down. As Gumball waited to start his last day of working, he can wait after this. He'll finally perfected his plan of making this the best spring break ever and making Penny his girlfriend. He started to feel a bit bad that he will no longer work at the Music Shack. The music from inside the elevator started to play _Night Fever _by "The Bee Gees" Gumball hummed the words as the elevator was still moving.

Gumball:

_Night fever, night fever._

_We know how to do it._

_Gimme that night fever._

_We know how to show it._

DING!

Gumball stopped humming the song as the elevator stopped and open up, revealing the cool breeze of the lobby. The young blue cat sighed happily.

_This is going to be the best day ever._

Gumball got out of the elevator and prepare to walked out of the resort until a voice stopped him.

"Going to work early, eh, Gumball?"

Gumball froze in shock and take a good hearing of the voice.

_No. It can't be._

Gumball thought that it was Mr. Norbert scaring him again, but the old red pepper never plays, especially with children. Gumball turn his head around and saw Tobias, standing in a smug position right next to the counter. Gumball hasn't seen his smirk face ever since he and his friends were attempting to steal the ice-cream sandwiches and that result the whole snowball effect.

Gumball pretend to not know what Tobias think. "I don't know what you mean."

Tobias smirked "Oh, really? Cause last night I saw something very interesting while I was in a bush and I-"

Gumball asked "Why were you in a bush?"

Tobias continued "I...don't know. Anyway, while I was in a bush, I saw you coming out of the Music Shack."

Gumball shake it off and lied. "You can't prove that I'm working there."

"So you _are_ working there?"

"How did you know?"

"You just told me, dude."

"Dang!"

Tobias began to laugh and gloated "Oh, man! This is the greatest thing I have seen ever in my life!"

Gumball shouted "The only reason why I'm working here because of you and your buddies! I'm trying to save this vacation for not just my family, but to you! You make me missed part of my spring break vacation!"

Tobias then added "Then you're going to missed out your entire spring break."

Gumball stopped and replied "What do you mean?"

Tobas translated "It means that you're going to do something from me."

Gumball objected "No! No way, Tobias! I won't give you free food!"

Tobias scoffed "I'm not interested of eating at that place. No, you're going to do something different."

Tobias then walked right onto Gumball's face and let out the words that made Gumball's world stop. "You're going to let me date Penny."

Gumball then became speechless and stunned by Tobias' demand. He wanted to object by this demand, but the no skilled jock had that plan also.

"And before you say anything, think about what you're doing. You wouldn't want this little secret be expose in front of everyone at class, including your family and Penny. She'll be crushed and hate you if you ruin this vacation. Is that what your plan is, Gumball? Make this the worst spring break ever? I know all about your little plan from the start and if you want to make this vacation not ended so short, then I want your word for it, cat. Do we have a deal?"

Tobias then extended his hand onto Gumball. Gumball looked at the filthy hand of his tormentor. It wasn't enough he ruin his vacation or work at the Music Shack, but now he has to miss out on his whole spring break vacation because Tobias know. He couldn't bear to stand and face everyone that he love and care turn against him, especially Penny. This will hurt his plan of making this the best spring break ever and making Penny love him. Without any words, Gumball shook heads with his tormentor.

Tobias smiled "Good, and to see that I won't blab anyone about this, I suppose a little reward for my actions will keep me quiet. If you so much breath of a word to your boss, I'll just denied it."

Gumball was now started to get angry at the arrogant jerk, not only he was blackmailing him, but Gumball have to give up some of his money to repair the ice-cream storage. In defeat, Gumball took out his wad of cash and give about 20% of it to Tobias. Tobias counted the money in glee while he mocks Gumball with it.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Gumball. And don't worry, I'll make sure Penny is having the time of her life."

With a chuckle, Tobias walked away from Gumball, leaving him alone and defeat. So close. He was so close of being free of working to pay back Mr. Norbert, but now it's ruin because some rich and arrogant jerk was blackmailing you into not telling anyone about it and letting dating your girl.

_Now what am I going to do?_

* * *

**Wow! Tobias is blackmailing Gumball! You don't see that in the show, huh? What will Gumball do now? Will Tobias tell Gumball's secret? Find out! NiteOwl18 out.**


	9. The Truth Comes Out

**Hey guys, sorry it took almost the entire day, but I finally got it finish. This one is really going to get you guys in shocking words. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Truth Comes Out**

Gumball thought that this was going to be his greatest day when he only had to work for one day to pay the damages of the ice-cream storage. Then his world fall apart when Tobias found out about him working at the Music Shack. He threatened him to expose this to his classmates and his family if Gumball let Tobias date Penny for the entire week. Gumball, in defeat, agreed, and pay twenty percent of his earnings to Tobias to keep his mouth shut, as Tobias insisted. Gumball walked slowly at the cold sand while the sun is beaming onto his face. Gumball could feel his plan dying as he step onto the sand. Gumball looked at the Music Shack that he was hoping to get out of working. He saw many people are at the shack. They were swarming like flies, and demanding to hear a performance. Gumball wasn't going to let this day died down. All he had to do is sing harder and work more. He can still make have the money. He can do that. Can he? Only one way to find out.

Gumball, Michael, Sean and Tony were up in the stage like always as the song began to play "Treasure" by _Bruno Mars. _

The song started a few beats, which made them stomp their feats then sing.

Gumball:

_Give me all_

_Give me all_

_Give me all your attention baby_

_I got to tell you a little about yourself_

_You're wonderful, flawless _

_Ooh you're a sexy lady_

_But you walk around here like you want to be with someone else_

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine_

Michael, Sean and Tony:

_Fine, so fine_

Gumball:

_Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine _

_Oh mine_

Michael, Sean and Tony

_Mine_

_Oh mine_

**Gumball, Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**Treasure, that is what you are**_

_**Honey you're my golden star**_

_**I know that you make my wish come true**_

_**If you let me treasure you**_

_**If you let me treasure you**_

_**Oh, oh, ooooh**_

Gumball:

_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling_

_A girl like you should never live so blue_

_You're everything I see in my dreams_

_I woulda say that you if it wasn't true_

_I know that you don't, but you're fine, so fine_

Michael, Sean and Tony:

_Fine, so fine_

Gumball:

_Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine _

Michael, Sean and Tony:

_Mine, oh mine_

**Gumball, Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**Treasure, that means what you are**_

_**Honey, you're my golden star**_

_**I know you can make my wish come true**_

_**If you let me treasure you**_

_**It you let me treasure you**_

_**Oh, oh, ooooh**_

Gumball:

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_

_You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you are_

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_

_You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you are_

**Gumball, Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**Treasure, that is what you are**_

_**Honey, you're my golden star**_

_**I know you can make my wish come true**_

_**If you let me treasure you**_

_**If you let me treasure you**_

_**Oh, oh, ooooh**_

The guitar beats in the rhythm as the four friends started dancing around, and when the music stopped, they all bow down. The audience cheered and clapped to the sounds of what it was yesterday, and Charlie got so much tips from everyone that it filled up the entire fishbowl. He had bought about ten fishbowl, and so far only three had filled up. The sound of happy people didn't cheer Gumball a bit. On the outside he was in his happy stage, but on the inside, he was feeling down about happened between him and Tobias. But he couldn't let his boss or his sons found out about it. So he kept it in after five whole songs that wasted the entire morning. After everyone had left after Charlie tell them to leave, the employers spent their day cleaning up the place, while Charlie counted the money.

Charlie said while counting the money "Hey, guys. I was wondering. If we have barely any funds after paying the bills and cleaning the bathroom, I think I should add a little something in the shack. How about some stage lights?"

Michael said while sweeping the floors "Stage Lights, dad?"

"Yeah! Who doesn't love stage lights? Wonderful colors beaming at the stage while you sing and dance, I'm sure the audiences will love that. It'll make them feel like they're at a actual stage."

Sean raised his hand in response. "I'm down for it."

Michael replied "You don't even know what that mean, Sean."

"I heard it from you and Tony."

Tony asked "Oh, really? What does that mean?"

Sean translated "It means that I'm hip with it. I'm cool for with pops say about adding stage lights on the stage. Who is always up with it?"

Gumball and the three other lobsters looked at him with wired expressions at the middle lobster. Sean notices that everyone was looking at him.

"What? Do people still say that?"

Tony remarked "Until now."

Charlie awkwardly said "Okay. Sean seems to like my idea, I think. What about you, Michael?"

Michael answered "I'm okay with it."

"Tony."

Tony replied "I think the stage light will be perfect with our band, in case this whole fail, there's always my comedy show idea."

Charlie answered "That's not going to happen, Tony. What about you, Gumball?"

Gumball didn't listen to what his boss was saying; he was too busy cleaning a table with a soaked washcloth. His mind was somewhere else; somewhere where his plans had been destroyed by an arrogant rich jerk, who's blackmailing you. The thought of it made Gumball wipe the table very hard. The instant voice of his boss dose up as he was too busy wiping the table.

"Hey, Gumball!"

Gumball stopped cleaning and his clear of mind return to normal. He said "Wah? Huh?" Gumball turn around and face his boss.

Charlie repeated "I said, how will you feel of adding some stage lights on the stage?"

Gumball muttered "Oh, uh, yeah, yeah. That's great. You should do that."

Gumball return back cleaning the table, leaving Charlie and his three sons all looked at him in a puzzled look. Charlie notice that Gumball was scrubbing hard on the table in a bother look.

Charlie asked "Something wrong, son? You seem bother."

Gumball shrugged "It's okay, sir. It's nothing."

Michael said to him "Come on, man. Tell us what's bothering you."

"I don't want to tell you guys my problems."

Charlie said "Oh, come on, son. You can tell us anything; we're practically family, even though you only knew us for about three days. So what's on your mind, kid?"

Gumball sighed and stopped cleaning the table. "Okay, I'll tell you."

Gumball took a seat and sit down. Charlie and his three sons each took a seat and faced the young blue cat.

Gumball began "Alright, before I went to work, I was caught by one of my classmates and now he's blackmailing me."

Charlie said in alarm "What? Who's blackmailing you?"

Gumball was about to say, but remember what Tobias had said to him of not telling a word to his boss.

"I-I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me? Why?"

"I just can't."

Michael then guess "It's Tobias, isn't it?"

Gumball said in surprise "How did you know that?"

"I recognize that looked when he's blackmailing someone."

Gumball asked "You been blackmailed before?"

Michael answered "Once time, I took a car out for a joy ride. Big mistake. I took the car back to the hotel, and I was stupid enough of not leaving the parking brake on, and the next thing I know, the car crashed into lamp post. And that jerk Tobias caught me in the act and blackmailed me of delivering his food and washing his clothes if he pays for the damages of the car."

Gumball asked "So happened?"

"The car got fixed, and I was free from him, until I learned that he already told Mr. Norbert after the car was fixed. That slimeball had it coming from the start. So we weren't allowed back at the resort for a month."

"Why didn't you tell his family?"

Tony commented "That jerk plan that as well. He denied everything Michael throw at him. It's like that dude knew it all from the beginning."

Gumball replied "Well, you think Michael's blackmailed story was that bad, wait till you hear mine. Tobias said that he won't tell anyone if I let him date Penny."

Michael said "Dating your girl by blackmailing you? Not cool, bro."

Gumball added "And I have to give him some of my money to keep his mouth shut because I knew that he will blab."

Sean said "So that's means you have to work a bit longer, huh?"

"Yeah."

Tony said in disgust "I can't believe that he's blackmailing you and dating your girl. That's low, man."

Gumball said "It wasn't enough he and his buddies have stolen most of the ice-cream sandwiches from the storage, now he's blackmailing me. This spring break is turning out to be the worst spring break."

Michael stopped "Wait. You say that it was him and his friends were stealing ice-cream sandwiches from the storage."

Gumball nodded.

"That means you can blackmailed him as well. You can tell him that you know about him and his friends stealing the ice-cream sandwiches and that will make him not to tell anyone of the of your secret. It's a great plan!"

"Except…" Stated Charlie. "You're forgetting one detail of it. If Gumball is willing to tell that secret to Tobias' parents or, I forbid, Mr. Norbert, then that will resulted everyone kick out of the resort for good. Wheater is Gumball tell Tobias' secret or Tobias tells Gumball's secret, either way, you still lose."

Gumball had forgotten about that; despite him will tell Tobias' secret to his parents or Mr. Norbert or Tobias' will tell his secret, this will resulted everyone to hate him if his classmates and his family all get kick out.

Gumball sighed "Oh, man. You're right."

Charlie apologized "Sorry, Gumball."

Tony asked Gumball "So what would you do now?"

Gumball answered "I don't know; all I know is I have to keep working here until I have enough to pay back Mr. Norbert. So, I can't believe I'm saying this, for now on, no more breaks for me." He faced his boss. "Sir, what's my job for my break?"

Charlie ordered "I want you to wash the stove."

Gumball declared "I'm on it!"

Gumball grab his cloth and wash bucket and dashed his way to the kitchen. He looked at the stove and dipped his cloth on the bucket and started cleaning the stove.

Gumball thought _Okay, so this was a new thing for me, but what choice do I have? And beside, at least things couldn't get worse._

Back at the resort, Darwin and Anais were chattling along with Penny's friends at the lobby.

Penny asked Darwin "Hey, where's your brother?"

Darwin answered "I don't know; we woke up in the morning and he was gone."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah."

Anais said "You know it's been like this when we came to the resort. I wonder what's wrong with him."

Masami remarked "Probably avoiding Penny, just like any shallow person will do."

Penny annoyingly said "Masami, will you quiet it with the shallow thing? Gumball is not shallow."

Teri said "Then why he's avoiding you?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's reciting his words of confessing his feelings."

Masami said "For the entire morning?"

Penny replied "It takes time, you know."

Teri said "Yeah, probably his first words when he saw you is nothing."

Penny's friends laughed, except for Penny, Darwin and Anais.

Darwin said "I agree with Penny. So Gumball's might be a little bit shallow, but I guarantee you all that right now Gumball is going to walk behind us, giving us quite a scare."

Anais scoffed "Please Darwin, there's no way Gumball is right behind us and was about to give us-"

"Hey guys."

Everyone, except for Darwin, did not jump from his chair and duck and coward like a frighten animal, giving Rachel remarked "Huh, what do you know, Darwin? You were right."

Anais corrected her "_Half _right. It's not Gumball, Darwin; it's just Tobias."

Darwin got up from the ground and faced not his brother, but Tobias.

"Oh. Well, it did scare me a bit."

Tobias asked "So what's going on here?"

Penny said "We were having a nice conversation until you arrive."

"About what? You guys were talking about me?"

Rachel sarcastically replied "Yes, Tobias. We were just talking about how great and awesome you are, and how a statue should be in place in the resort for your likeness."

Tobias said "That's sweet, sis."

Tobias goes to the comfy chair of where Darwin was seating at just now before Tobias give him a fright. Darwin went to seat right next to his girlfriend.

Darwin asked "What are you doing here, Tobias?"

Tobias answered "I was in my hotel room and I thought to myself that since we going to be stay here for about a week and not be a jerk for this spring break or we'll be throw out just like Mr. Norbert had said, I came here to apologize To Darwin, Anais, and mostly to you, Penny for my behavior about a few days ago."

Penny, Darwin and Anais were all surprised that Tobias was apologizing to them. Was it a dream? Could this be real? Tobias is a jerk and all, but he's really apologizing.

Rachel remarked "Did you hit your head a few times, Tobias?"

"I'm serious, sis. I know that I want to spend my time harassing people of my riches and such, but if I do that, then everyone will be kick out of here and hate me forever, but I'm willing to put aside my differences for now while we're the resort. So I ask you, as a simple boy who's desired to have a vacation like the rest of you, that you can forgive me for my harsh comments?"

Everyone from the area stopped and stared at Tobias without words. Was he really serious of apologizing to them? It's like saying that the person who had made your life miserable throughout the years has suddenly come to put aside their differences for this spring break? This was too good to be true.

Darwin said "Well, all right."

Anais sighed "Okay."

Rachel replied "Whatever."

The three friends all looked at Penny for an answer to Tobias. She was surprise that he has come to them and asked them for forgiveness. She couldn't forgive that jerk after all the times he had harassed Gumball and mocking them of how little they have. But when Penny was seeing Tobias' eyes, those weren't the eyes of a rich and arrogant jerk, those were the eyes of forgiveness.

Penny answered "Okay, I forgive you."

Tobias said "Great, and to make up for what I have done. How about we all go to this great restaurant I know on this resort?"

Darwin asked 'Why can't we have food here?"

"I think it's time to show you all a little bit of gratitude by going to a different place. Have you guys ever eat in a place called The Music Shack?"

Rachel said "I heard of that. It said that it was going to be close for good."

Tobias explained "Nope, it's staying open for good because of their promotion. Something about singing. Anyway, you guys are going to love it. In fact, let's all go there tonight at seven. Bring everyone along."

Anais added "Even our family?"

"Yes, even your family. I'll pay for everything. Well, see you guys later."

Everyone said in union "Bye, Tobias."

Tobias then left them alone with their thoughts and surprise looks.

Anais said "Well, that was weird."

Darwin said "I guess of not being kick out of the resort finally talk some sense into him."

When the night is set right into place, Charlie and his employers were working hard for the hungry paying customers. Michael was at the kitchen and he was cooking ten patties at a time. Tony was working on the fries as he got about five freshly baked ones on his side. As soon as the order was done, Charlie, Sean and Gumball each grab a tray with two hands and handed to their owners and complementing them. Gumball was doing great at the complementing part as long he gets a good look at the customers first except for Gumball, his job was to deliver the food to them, and Sean was the one who complement the customers since Gumball's first time of complementing them made a family of chickens think he was a racist. People were coming into the shack like a pack of animals. Despite the hungry looking faces of every customers in the shack and the hard working that the employers were suffering, Gumball soon realized that according to the customers here and the money keep piling in, he'll soon get the money he need and still tried to make this the best spring break ever.

Gumball thought _So far, so good. As this rate, I'll have that money in no time. Nothing can't ruin this day._

As Gumball was preparing to hand over a tray to a family of seagulls, he stopped in shock to see the unimaginable.

_No._

Far away from him was a group of people heading to the shack, but Gumball knows those group of people. Those were his classmates, follow by their parents, and his own family.

_No. No. Why here? Why now?_

His mind was snapped back from reality when Charlie shake him a bit.

"Gumball, wake up! Don't go sleeping on me, boy! Not with the whole place is pack!"

Gumball then faced the hungry looking seagulls, who were getting impatient.

Gumball nervously said as he was still looking at the group of people were almost there to the shack "H-Here's you delicious hamburger with a side of curry fries."

After giving the tray to the family, the young blue cat make his dash to the the kitchen as soon as they came in to the shack.

Richard said as he was looking at the pack room "Wow! This place is pack!"

Mr. Wilson asked his son "Son, are you sure you want to eat here? Why can't we just go back to the resort where it isn't pack or outside?"

Tobias grinned "No, dad. I want to tried something different, and this is my way of apologized to my friends."

The entire group find a seat that wasn't taken and it was almost at the stage. Most of them place their tables together and seat at each chair.

Mr. Wilson asked "Where are the waiters?"

Tobias answered while grinning "I sure _he's _around here somewhere."

Gumball took a peak of everyone that he knows and slide back hiding. He looked at Tobias, which made his blood boil in anger. He must have told them. That slimeball must have told them. Gumball was now in trouble. Really, really in trouble.

Charlie walked to the kitchen and saw Gumball hiding underneath the metal table. He lean down on him and asked "Gumball, what's wrong?"

Gumball said "See those guys over there that is close to the stage?"

Charlie peek his head and saw the group of people that Gumball was talking about. One of them was Tobias, who was laughing out loud.

"Those are my classmates and their families. Also, my family. They can't know I'm here."

Then Sean appear to the kitchen, who replied "There's a group of people that wants all hamburgers with a slide of fries." He notice that Gumball was underneath the table. "What's with him?"

Charlie answered for Gumball "His entire classmates and family are here."

Sean suggested "Should I kick them out?"

Gumball shouted "No! Tobias will just tell them!"

Tony came in and said "Guys, it's time for us to perform."

Gumball said "I can't perform."

"Why? You sick?"

Michael spatted "No, idiot! His family and friends are here!"

Charlie said to his three sons "You guys have to perform without Gumball."

Gumball objected "No, they can't perform without me. Beside, you'll lose your business and Tobias will just blab it out in front of everyone."

Tony said "If you go out on stage, they will found out about it."

The three lobsters and Gumball were thinking about how are they going to perform on stage without his family and friends seeing him perform.

Charlie then declared "I have an idea."

Gumball's friends and family were enjoying their food; Richard was eating like a giant, which disgusted Mr. Fitzgerald and the Wilson family. Penny was barely enjoying her food since she hasn't seen Gumball since yesterday.

Penny said "I wonder what's keeping Gumball so long."

Mr. Fitzgerald replied as he was eating his fries "I swear I don't know what you're seeing in that boy, Penny."

Nicole said "Hey, that's my boy you're talking about, Oliver!"

"Nicole, your son hasn't been here for the past few days since we got here. I think he's up to no good, I'll you what."

"Always the judgemental you are, Oliver."

Tobias said "Don't Mr. F, I think our blue cat will be here."

Darwin asked "And how do you know that, Tobias?"

Tobias grinned "You'll see."

The audience then clapped when Charlie got up on stage; everyone that Gumball know faced the big lobster.

Charlie said onto the microphone "Ladies and gentleman, welcome back at the Music Shack, where we not only bring you food, but bring you the sounds and joyous music of the world. Please welcome my employers singing to you all another song!"

Charlie got out of the stage as the crowd cheered and clapped and the four employers rush into the stage. Tobias was still smiling as his plan was going into motion. They had their back turns for the audiences to see. Then the music from the jukebox started to play "Bye, Bye, Bye" by _'N SYNC._

Sean:

_(hey, hey)_

**Gumball, Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**Bye, Bye, Bye.**_

Gumball, Michael, Sean and Tony all had their backs forward to reveal their faces and started dancing.

_**Bye, Bye…**_

Tobias' gloating face decrease when he got one good look at the one who doesn't look like a lobster or a blue cat he was blackmailing since this morning.

Gumball was wearing a disguise that was thought of by Charlie. He had a wig of a long blond that cover his entire face, a sun glasses that made him see the audiences with most of the hair inside on the glasses, and discarded hawaiian shirt and cargo pants.

_**Bye, Bye…**_

_**Oh, Oh..**_

Gumball (with a deep voice):

_I'm doing this tonight, _

_You're probably gonna start a fight._

_I know this can't be right._

_Hey baby come on,_

Michael:

_I love you endlessly, _

_When you weren't there for me._

_Now it's time to leave and make it alone_

**Gumball, Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**I know that I can't take no more **_

_**It ain't no lie**_

_**I wanna see you out that door**_

_**Baby, bye, bye, bye…**_

The group started dancing, which made the audiences cheered loudly. Gumball's family and friends went in along with it. Well, most of it. Tobias had his arms crossed and scowling. That made Gumball wants to dance more to spite him.

Gumball( with a deep voice):

_**You may hate me but it ain't no lie,**_

_**Baby, bye, bye, bye…**_

**Gumball, Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**Bye Bye**_

_**Don't really wanna make it tough,**_

_**I just wanna tell you that I had enough.**_

_**It might sound crazy,**_

_**But it ain't no lie,**_

_**Baby, bye, bye, bye**_

Darwin said to Tobias "This was a great idea, Tobias! Thanks for inviting us!"

Tobias sighed unhappily "Yeah, you're welcome."

Anais said "You knew, from down here, the guy with the long and greasy hair kinda reminds me of Gumball."

Tobias beamed "Really?!"

Anais said to the beaming rich boy "It's just a thought, Tobias."

**(Oh, Oh)**

**Just hit me with the truth,**

**Now, girl you're more than welcome to.**

**So give me one good reason, **

Sean:

_Baby come on_

_Tony:_

_I live for you and me, _

_And now I really come to see, _

_That life would be much better once you're gone._

**Gumball, Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**I know that I can't take no more**_

_**It ain't no lie,**_

_**I wanna see you out that door**_

_**Baby, bye, bye, bye...**_

_**Bye Bye**_

_**Don't wanna be a fool for you**_

_**Just another player in your game for two**_

Gumball (with a deep voice):

_You may hate me but it ain't no lie,_

_Baby Bye, bye, bye…_

Gumball though while he and his group sing _This is great! This is going very well! Just making him angry make me feel alive! _

Tobias thought angrily as he stare at the stage _Dang! This cat is ruining my plans! This isn't over! Not by a long shot! There's got to be something that will expose Gumball!_

That's when Tobias had this plan; this insane plan that was going to not only expose Gumball, but ruin his life. He turn to Penny, who was too busy cheering that she didn't notice a bit of ketchup on her upper lip.

Tobias grinned "Hey, Penny. There's some ketchup on your upper lip."

Penny keep on cheering that she didn't respond to his question. "Really? That's great!"

"Here let me get that for you."

As Gumball and his group were still dancing and singing the half part of the song, Gumball's eyes widen in shock to see what he had witness. Tobias had his lips on Penny. His whole world immediately stop and stare at it for a long time.

Tony:

_Don't wanna be your fool_

_In this game for two_

**Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**So I'm leavin' you behind-**_

Then Gumball jumped from the stage and landed on the table. He quickly got Tobias and punch him on the floor. The song stopped and the audienced stopped cheering and now were screaming. Gumball and Tobias both wrestle on the floor, while Tobias grab someone hamburger and rubbed it on his face, running it's freshness. Gumball got a bottle of ketchup and squirted all over Tobias, and a bit of himself. Everyone tried to get separate them, but they kept fighting at each other. Then comes the screaming that stopped the party.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Everyone stopped and faced Mr. Norbert and two security guards right behind him. He was boiling mad as his entire body was erupting. Both Gumball and Tobias started at him, while Gumball squire a ketchup on Tobias' face. Mr. Norbert snaps his fingers and the two security guards rushed in and separate the two of them.

Mr. Norbert asked in a shouting voice "Now what is going on here?"

Tobias answered and pointed at the disguised Gumball "It was him, sir! He started it!"

The security guard that was holding Gumball took off his wig, plus the sunglasses, to revealed his face.

Everyone, except for Tobias, who pretended to be shock, gasped "Gumball?"

Gumball nervously waved "Hi, guys."

Nicole asked "Gumball, why are you wearing that disguise?"

"Well, you see, I, uh…"

Mr. Norbert shouted "Okay, that's it! That's strike three! I want everyone from this area to leave immediately!" He was referring to Gumball's classmates and his family.

"WHAT?!"

Gumball shake his head many times. "No, no, no. Please Mr. Norbert, don't kick them out. I almost got the money. Just stay here for the entire week."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Watterson, but the deal is off."

Nicole heard the word came out of the manager word's. "Deal? What deal?"

Penny said to Gumball "Gumball, what's going on here?"

Gumball didn't notice that everyone was heard and staring at the young blue cat. He wanted to say something that was off topic, but Mr. Norbert beat him to the punch.

Mr. Norbert explained "It seems your son here was involved with a little stun that involves the ice-cream storage being destroyed."

Nicole screamed in shock "What?!"

Gumball then step in and said "But he said that if I work here for spring break and pay off the damages, then he wouldn't call you guys and kick you all out of here."

Mr. Norbert added "Which what I'm going to do to you all. Pack your bags everyone, you're outta here!"

Charlie and his three sons walked to the manager and Charlie replied "Sir, it was just a misunderstanding. There's no reason for this to kick these people out. Beside, the business is going great and you said that I should do some remodeling on this place."

Mr. Norbert said "I don't care. He had broken the deal and the deal is off."

Gumball pleaded "Please, sir. Just let us stay here for one day. One more day in here."

Mr. Norbert smack his lips and answered "All right. You will all stay for one more day, but after that, everyone is scheduled to leave for tomorrow night."

Gumball beamed a bit "And I can still work here."

"Oh, no you don't because you're fired."

"What?! You can't fired me! I'm almost have enough of paying you back!"

Mr. Norbert remarked "And you did a find good job with it, but now you don't work here anymore. So turn over your work clothes and please exit the premise." He turn his attention everyone at the shack. "Have a nice day, everyone."

Mr. Norbert leave the shack with the two security guards were following him. After that, Gumball's classmates and his family glared angrily at the young blue cat.

Darwin angrily asked "So this is why you been avoiding us this whole time?"

Gumball winced "Yes, but you gotta believe me, I was doing this-"

Tobias spatted "For what? For yourself?"

"What…?"

"You couldn't just told your family the truth, or you couldn't just listen to what your parents had said about not getting into trouble, but I guess it didn't went to you now, did it?"

Gumball was pointing and walking to him. "Listen, man-"

Gumball was stopped by his siblings; Gumball was surprised by that.

Anais spatted "You have done enough, Gumball. Now only have you kept this from us, but you wreck our vacation for not just for us, but for everyone."

"Guys, please-"

Nicole shouted "Save it, Gumball! We'll discuss this later when we get back to the hotel room, but until then you're grounded when we get back home."

Gumball screamed "What?! You can't do that!"

Darwin scolded "Come on, guys. Let's leave my brother alone for his selfish thoughts."

Everyone from his classmates and family walked out of the shack, shunning Gumball as he was on the floor crying his eyes out. Gumball looked up and saw Penny shaking her head with disappointment; Tobias had his arms around her while giving a gloating look on the broken and defeat Gumball. This made him looked back on down on the floor. Gumball's plans was now destroyed; he had worked for the past three days and all that hard work sudden didn't mean nothing to them. Penny now hates him, and above all, his best spring break ever was now the worst spring break ever.

* * *

**Pretty sad, huh? Everyone now hates Gumball, including his family and Penny. How will he make this right? Will this be the best spring break ever? Will Gumball finally tell Penny of how he feels? Find out on the last chapter of my new story! NiteOwl18 out.**


	10. Best Spring Break Ever

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to make this, but I'm finally done with it. I had spend the entire spring break working on it and it is finish! Here it is, folks! The complete third story!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Best Spring Break Ever**

Gumball stand alone and sitting in the cold sand, while watching the beach underneath the moonlight. It was lovely sigh for everyone to see, but for Gumball, it wasn't. After his friends and family found out of why he was avoiding them, they have rejected him like a piece of garbage. Not only that his long time crush was disappointed in him as well. Seeing those glares and Penny's disappointed look made Gumball broke his heart and his plans shatter into million of pieces. His plan was ruined, so was his attempted to make Penny his girlfriend and making this the best spring break ever. Now it was the worst spring break ever and Penny hates him. She was never going to forgive him, so was his classmates and his family. Mr. Norbert had ordered everyone to leave the building by tomorrow night, and after that, his life and reputation is ruin. Gumball also lost his job as well. After getting rid of his disguise that Charlie had made for him, Gumball walk out the Music Shack and sat on the beach. The waves crashing in didn't make Gumball lose his memories of what happen back at the shack. He wanted to go back to the hotel room where he will prepare to spend his last day at the resort, but his family will be mad at him. He wanted to just stay in the sand and kept staring at the beach for as long as it takes, but he couldn't bear to see his family be more mad as ever to him, especially his mother. With a deep sigh, Gumball got up from the sand and walked to the resort. After the elevator ding from the hallway of where his family and Penny's family reside, Gumball walked slowly to his family hotel room and right before he open the door, he stopped at the next door hotel room of where Penny and her family are staying. Well, _were _staying. After that hurtful truth at the Music Shack, her family will now go near her daughter ever again.

Gumball sighed "I'm sorry, Penny. Sorry for ruining your vacation. If you don't want to see me, that's fine."

Gumball open the door to his hotel room and enter inside to see the scowling faces of his entire family. But instead of glares and hurtful comments, they were all fast asleep. Probably they didn't want to face him and his lying. Gumball didn't mind them; he feels awful about what happen. He should have just told them the truth instead of lying to them for the entire vacation. Gumball entered his room of where his siblings were sleeping. Gumball took out his clothes that smell like ketchup and baked fires and put on his pajamas. Gumball sit down on the mattress, put himself under the covers and lay his head down on the soft pillow before closing eyes and being alone with only his thoughts.

_I just want this day to end._

Gumball woke his eyes the minute the sun shine into his blue face. Gumball sit up from his late night sleep. He wasn't feeling cheerful or full of love; he was still depress after what happen. The morning sun didn't brighten his day. Gumball waited for the angry words given by his family since last night he didn't got hurt by them. Actually, they went to sleep without him after what happen. But he didn't hear nothing. No hurtful words, no insults, and no horrible comments. Nothing.

Gumball turn around and saw that his sister wasn't there in bed. Gumball check the fishbowl that if Darwin was still there, but he also wasn't there. Gumball got up from the bed and open the door to see if his parents were still up, but they're weren't there as well. The queen size bed was already made perfectly, and there were four luggages on top of it. Gumball notice the texture and color of the luggages; their were his family's luggages. The one that wasn't on there was his as it rested on the closet in his room.

Gumball walked up to the luggages and saw a small piece of paper on top of the heavy luggages. Gumball grab it and read what it say.

_Dear Gumball,_

_We went to the buffet lounge for breakfast and will be preparing to go anywhere on our last day in the resort while you were sleeping. Don't bother coming to us because we'll just ignore you. Maybe now you'll relaxed what's it like to go off in the morning._

_Sighed,_

_The Watterson Family._

Gumball felt his heart more sunk than ever it was yesterday last night. Gumball dropped the note from his hands and slide down on the floor while tears were falling out of his eyes. His whole family now doesn't want him on their last day at the resort. Gumball was only trying to make them have the best spring break ever; he had no idea why they could be so mad about it. He can't go to work because he's fired. His friends won't hang out with him, not even Penny won't see him. All he could do now was stay in the room until his family comes back. Who knows when they'll back? It didn't say on the note left by them. It could take the whole morning, the whole afternoon, or possibly the whole night.

Gumball went back to the room and got his regular clothes from his luggage at the closet. As he open the luggage, it let out a familiar smell that came in contact in Gumball's nose. It was the smell of yesterday food at the Music Shack when he and Tobias fought. The thought about Tobias make him frustrated. It's his fault he got into this mess, and now he turn his love ones against them. Right now Tobias is spending the day with Penny already, making out and such. Gumball got rid of his pajamas and put on his shirt he had been wearing since last night. As he was putting his shorts, he notice a small sound that came inside of one of the pockets. He put his hand inside of the pocket and took out a folded yellow paper.

Gumball unfolded it and saw that it was the ad for the "Spring Break Talent Show". He remember that he got it from Charlie at the shack, who explain that every year people sign up to perform their talent and the winner will receive a $1,000. And it was tonight.

That's when Gumball had an idea that came it on top of his head.

Since he can't work at the Music Shack anymore, he'll just have to perform at the talent show.

It's a great idea!. That's what Gumball though. He'll perform his ukulele and his amazing singing and he'll win the money to pay back Mr. Norbert. He also check in more information of where the sign-in sheet might be. It was at the lobby at Mr. Norbert's counter.

_Perfect. _Gumball thought

Gumball then grab his ukulele from his luggage and put his tape of his favorite songs that he got from it and put it in his pocket. Gumball then walked out the door, and as soon as his hand was on the golden doorknob, he looked at the mirror and saw most of his hairs were standing up. He lick both of his hands and fixes it. Then he open the door and dashed himself into the elevator.

At the lobby, Gumball has to make sure none of his former classmates or his family are here. The note said that his family will be eating at the buffet lounge. Gumball check his watch and, according to it, it was about noon, so that means that his family already ate and left the resort without him for family fun. Gumball saw the counter and see that if Mr. Norbert wasn't here. He wasn't. The young blue cat make his way to the counter without anyway seeing him. Above his eyes was the sign-in sheet for the "Spring Break Talent Show". There were about a lot of people names in there; guess they really want that prize money. As soon as Gumball grab the black pen, his first thought came into mind when the pen came in contact with the paper.

Gumball thought _If I'm going to sign up for this, I need to come up with a fake name._

Gumball thought up the first name that pops up in his name and wrote it down on the sign-up sheet.

Charles Xavier.

Okay, he couldn't come up with a better name than a fictional character from the X-Men comic books, but that was the only thing he can come up with. It was a good thing he read an issue while going on the trip. After that, Gumball dashed out of the resort undetected.

Gumball walked to the sand and sat down on the beach. With his yellow ukulele, he took a deep breath and started strumming some strings. He play the notes very beautifully until a sour note was play. Gumball wince, and turns some of the handles. He play it again, notes become cores, then came the sour note. Gumball wince again in frustration. He turn the handles again a few times.

Gumball thought _Here we go._

A few times with it didn't go so well. That's because Gumball hasn't practice with it since they got here. Maybe with the time that he have until the talent show began he could get some serious practice. He turn all of the handles from it and muttered "I think I got it right."

With a deep breath and his mind fill with confidence, Gumball started to strum a few notes from his instrument. A few notes later there was no wrong note. Gumball smiled at the surprise. He play more than a few notes on it and the notes become music. Real music. The sunset and the waves of the beach matches the wonderful music of his instrument. After his music had ended, Gumball was now getting ready for the show.

At the resort, the unhappy students from Elmore Junior High were at the lobby as they were getting ready to spend their last day here. Their parents had already pack their bags and were getting ready to move out for the night. Some of the were sitting, while the rest were standing, feeling with a combination of sad and anger.

Masami said "I can't believe that this is the last time we get to spent at the resort."

Banana Joe shouted "This is all Gumball's fault!"

The rest of them agreed of Joe's statements, some of them were nodding their heads.

Teri spatted "That idiot has gone too far this time!"

Masami suggested "I suggest that we don't ever talk to Gumball ever again!"

Carrie proposed "I propose that we beat Gumball up after we get kick out of the resort!"

Carmen asked "What about Darwin and Anais?"

Everyone turn their attention to Darwin and Anais, who were both standing up.

Rachel stand up and spoke on their defense. "Whoa, whoa! We're only here to beat up Gumball, not his siblings, right, Darwin?"

Darwin sighed "As much as I agree with you, Rachel, I don't think beating up Gumball will solve anything."

Tobias asked "Why are you defending him, dude? He's the one who destroy the storage and lied to us in the first place!"

Darwin continued "I know. I should be mad like you guys are, but I think you're forgetting one small detail. I think we need to talk to Gumball of why did he lie to us and why did he blew up the ice-cream storage."

"You heard what Mr. Norbert said. He was trying to steal some of the ice-cream sandwiches."

"I know my brother as anyone before, and I know that he wouldn't never steal anything like that."

Carrie asked "The only question that everyone is puzzled: how did Gumball do it? It can be only open by an employer at the resort."

Molly said "You think he could have open the door by getting the keys from Mr. Norbert's office."

Anais said "Impossible."

As everyone was talking about how Gumball did the crime, Anais notice something that caught her eye. Anton had something all over his mouth. It was white; she took a closer look at it and knew what that white stain was. Vanilla.

Anais called out "Hey, Anton, what's that white stain all over your face?"

Anton didn't know what she was talking about, until she point him at his mouth. "Oh, I just ate some ice-cream, that's all."

"It's weird that it didn't dried up."

"That's because I ate it just know."

Rachel said "Wait. We didn't see you with ice-cream when we sit down."

Everyone was now looking at Anton and his vanilla mouth.

Darwin agreed "Hey, yeah. Come to think of it, the dessert has ran out of vanilla ice-cream when dad ate all of it when we ate."

Anton was sweating from his face, and the vanilla white was started to melt from it. "Oh, I-I just got it right before you dad got all of it."

Darwin added "But we didn't see you there."

Penny said "I don't think that's not just any vanilla ice-cream."

Bobert extended his arm on Anton's vanilla mouth and drop it to his scanner. He waited for a few seconds and came a with DING!

He concluded "It's not just vanilla ice-cream; it's came from a ice-cream sandwich."

Anton was about to walk away from them until he was grab by Bobert's extended arms and place him on a chair. Everyone was now ganging up on the nervous toast.

Darwin demanded "Okay, Anton. How did you get the ice-cream sandwich?"

Anton shouted "I'll never talk! Never!"

Rachel said "All right then, you leave me no choice but to-"

"Okay, okay! I confess! It was Tobias! He made me, Tina, Joe, and Jamie open the ice-cream storage so we can steal all of the ice-cream sandwiches! But Gumball caught us and beg us to drop the them all and go back to the resort, but we wouldn't listen to him! Tobias and Gumball fight, which resulted the whole ice-cream storage blow up sky high!"

Everyone was now stunned and speechless at Anton's crying confession, most of the people stop their business and caught a good hearing of it.

Rachel said in wide eyed "Whoa! I was only going to shake him a bit, but now i don't need to."

Tobias was about to walk away, but was pin down by Darwin.

Tobias screamed "Get off of me, you big dumb fish!"

Darwin grab him by his feet and throw him at where was he caught by both Molly and Rachel. Darwin was giving him an angry stare.

Tobias breathed "Yeah! It was me! So what? It's not like I could have done worse! It's not worse than I blackmail gumball and letting me date Penny!" Realizing what he had just said to his classmates. "Oops."

Penny screamed at his face "So it was you who made Gumball destroyed the ice-cream storage and blackmail him just so you can date me?!"

Tobias shrugged "When you say it like that, it means it's a bad thing."

Everyone was preparing to beat Tobias up, but stopped them all.

"Hey, hey! If you all lay a hand on me, I'll file a lawsuit on all of you! My parents knows people! Big People! And you're parents will ground you for good!"

"Just like you are, Tobias!"

Tobias stopped talking and everyone looked to see Tobias' parents, Penny's parents and Gumball's parents, who were standing there and had witness the whole thing.

Tobias nervously replied "Hey mom, hey dad. I was just goofing around-"

Mrs. Wilson interrupted "Save it, Tobias."

Mr. Wilson replied "You're grounded for a month."

Tobias winced "Crap!"

Both Anais and Darwin were satisfied at that, but caught the looks of his parents. They were both had nervous and worry look.

Anais asked "What's wrong, mom and dad?"

Nicole answered "Gumball's missing from the hotel room."

Darwin and Anais both replied "What?"

This had caught the attention of the students, who were about to beat up Tobias.

Richard explained "We check everywhere; the rooms, the bedroom, the bathroom, the closets, the luggages, if he can fit in there."

Nicole said "We even check the hallways to see if he was at a different hotel room, but nothing. He might be missing."

Darwin suggested "Let's go find him."

Penny asked "Should we come too?" She was talking about her and the students.

Nicole quickly answered "Yes, you can come."

Penny said to everyone behind her "Come on, everyone, let's go!"

The Wattersons followed by the students of Elmore Junior High and Penny's parents as they headed to the resort. The only one that didn't go were the Wilson family, who were both grabbing their trouble son and sending him glares at him.

Everyone looked desperately to find Gumball on the resort and the beach by separate groups. They looked at different hallways, search every hotel room and asking them to see if they have seen Gumball, but no answer. They even tried asking the people from the lobby and the employers. They went different locations at the resort, but nothing. They have spent almost the afternoon of finding him. They later meet up in the middle of the lobby.

Nicole asked everyone "Did you find him?"

Everyone answered and shake their heads "No."

Anais suggested "We have to keep looking."

Darwin said "How? He can be anywhere in the resort, or maybe out of town."

Penny then had a thought. "Wait. What about the Music Shack? He might be there."

Nicole said "Of course, that's the only place Gumball knows. Come on, gang."

Everyone follow Nicole out of the resort and ran to the sand, where they came across the Music Shack. They entered it, where many people stop what they were doing and looked at them. Charlie and his three sons came in on the ruckus.

Charlie said "Whoa, whoa. What's the hold up, gang?"

Nicole asked "Excuse me, uh…"

"Charlie."

"Charlie, yes. Have you seen Gumball anywhere? We can't find him; we think that he might still be here working."

Michael replied "I wish he was still working here, but Norbert give us instructions of not to let Gumball in. I thought he was still grounded."

Richard answered "No, he escaped from the hotel room. We look everywhere in the resort, but nothing."

Darwin added "Also, we found out that it was Tobias that started this whole thing."

Tony asked "Can we help you guys find him?"

"Well, you guys are sort of the only people Gumball know throughout this vacation, so yeah. Help us find him."

Charlie said "Okay, but first let me close the shack first." He faced the entire customers in the shack. "Attention everyone! Can I have your attention please?"

Everyone who were still eating stopped and looked at the owner.

"I'm going to have to close the shack a little early. Something unexpected has come up, so everyone please leave the shack in an orderly fashion."

Everyone looked at the owner for a while and return back eating their meal.

Tony said in wide eyed "Wow, back then they want to leave the shack the first thing they see the bathroom, now they don't want to."

Both Sean and Michael were about to hit him, but Sean stopped "Wait, Tony. You just give us an idea."

"Really? Wait, what idea?"

"Michael, you know what to do."

Michael dash his way to the bathroom and reach the door.

Charlie said "You may want to cover your mouths."

Nicole, her family, and Gumball's classmates each cover their mouth, so did Charlie, Tony and Sean. Charlie nodded at the eldest son, who is covering his mouth and open the door wide open, releasing the foul smell.

As soon as the smell came in contact with the customers, they drop their foods in shock and make gross out noises. They got up from their seats; most of them fall down on the ground. They all leave the shack and ran away like a chicken with its head cut off. Michael then closed the bathroom door. After that, everyone stop covering their mouth and let out a huge breath.

Darwin asked breathily "W-What was that?!"

Tony remarked "Trust me, dude. You don't want to know. Now let's go find our cat!"

Everyone then got out of the shack and ran like the wind. Charlie stay behind to close his doors and ran as he could.

"Hey. Hey wait up, guys! I can't run like you all!"

The night was started to fall, and a huge stage was set up for the talent show in front of the beach. The employers were putting in decorations, chairs, and fire large candles were set up in rows on each side. There were a buffet of delicious food on the table. People were coming in the stage and finding seats.

Mr. Norbert had a clipboard on his hands and was getting nervous about this that he's sweating pepper juices from his head. He was wearing a white manager suit and grab a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and wipe it from his face.

He muttered himself "Everything has to be perfect for his arrival."

He goes to an employer who was putting up the banner up in the stage.

"That banner needs to be a little bit higher."

The red pepper turn his head around and saw another employer who was putting up a large fire candle.

"That goes over there on the left side. Come on, people! This talent show has to be perfect for him."

Mr. Norbert stopped and saw a black limousine at the entrance of the resort. He gasped "He's here!"

The driver goes over to the back and open the door, revealing a middle aged gray mole. He was wearing a business suit, his hair is nice and smooth despite him being in his late forties, and has brown eyes.

Mr. Norbert goes to him and greeted him very nervously "Mr. Lewis, it's so honor to be here! How was your flight?"

Ryan Lewis replied "It was awful. Fourteen hours with people shouting and the peanuts they have in there are terrible."

"Well, you're going to be in good spirits when you see the show."

Mr. Lewis remarked "Is the prize isn't going to be another one of a discarded Mp3 player you found in the dumpster?"

Mr. Norbert laughed nervously "No, no. The grand prize is a thousand dollars."

Mr. Lewis said "A 1,000, huh? Good, it's about time the prize isn't something that you found in the dumpster."

"The talent show is about to begin, sir. Here, let me find you a seat."

The red pepper show his boss to find a seat and they were seated in front of the stage. Mr. Norbert then went upstage and spoke in the microphone in front of a live audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the tenth annual "Spring Break Talent Show"."

The audience clapped their hands.

"Remember, the constants will be judged based on their performance by our three judges."

The judges from the audiences were seated in a table that fit for all three of them. Each of them have a number card from 1 to 3 on the table. There was a horse, a cow, and a potbellied pig.

Mr. Norbert continued "So without further ado, please welcome our first talent contest, Ms. Wendy Mason doing her baton twirl."

A little sunshine girl goes on the stage while the manger return to his seat with his boss. There were a lot of people in the stage, waiting for to show the audiences their skills, including an excited blue cat with his yellow ukulele.

Mr. Lewis whispered to the red pepper "This show better be worth it, Norbert."

Mr. Norbert answered "Don't worry, sir. These people are here to show us what they're made of. Trust me, they're the best."

The sunshine girl was twirling her baton while a old timey band was playing at the background. Then she throws her baton on the air, and attempted to caught it with her hands, but it dropped so fast that she got scare. She then grab it and did a finale pose.

"Ta-da!"

Most of the people from the audience clap their hands in a not impress stage. was clapping his hands loudly, and Mr. Lewis was looking at him with a weird expression.

shrugged "I didn't say they were _all _the best."

For the next fifteen minutes, people shine in like a star and perform their own routine. However, they weren't not very good. A man with a puppet came in and told jokes that were not funny and has been funny in the old days.

Gumball thought _Man, and I thought Joe's jokes were bad. _

A magician with old lame tricks that didn't woo the audiences; he just put in eggs, flowers, and cake mixed on his hat so he can put it on his head and pop a cake when he take his hat off. But when he did, everything fall out of his head.

An old man was doing a tap dance routine that really impress everyone else at first, until he twisted his ankle, thus ruining the moment.

After twenty awful performances by everyone and most of the audiences were bored and beginning to leave. A lot of them began to fall asleep. The judges began to review each talent from their papers. Mr. Lewis was not impressed by that boring talent show.

"I'm growing impatient, Norbert. I think I'll like to leave."

Mr. Norbert shouted "No! Please stay for one more act! I can assure you this will wow you! I'm sure of it!"

The red pepper goes on stage and grab the microphone. He spoke in it "Okay, everyone. It has been almost thirty minutes and twenty performances, we only one more performance and we can determine who's the winner."

The audience muttered and some of them clap their hands very slowly.

"So our last contestant is Mr. Charles Xavier. Wait. Charles Xavier?"

Everyone is the audiences were suddenly confuse that a performer has a name of a fictional character from the X-Men universe. This woke up the audience and determine to see the famous professor. The red pepper return back in his seat.

Gumball was the last one to be on stage. He was going to do it. He was going to try. No, not try. He was going to win that grand prize in order to pay back Mr. Norbert and his relationship will everyone will be repair. With a deep breath, he said "Here we go."

Gumball walk on stage and the audience were now even more confuse that his name was Charles Xavier. He didn't look it Charles Xavier. Heck, he didn't look like him. Mr. Norbert's eyes widen by the surprise and recognizes the kid who ruin everyone vacation.

"What the heck is he doing up there?!"

Gumball walk closer to the microphone and began to let out the words he can find. He started to get nervous; he didn't think this was going to be easy.

He said nervously "I'll be performing a song while playing my ukulele."

Gumball held his instrument in his hand and began to strum a note, but stopped to see many people in the audiences with their families. It remind Gumball of his family. Then he saw a couple holding hands; that reminded of what it was like if he was holding hands with Penny. The two of them combine bring Gumball memories of his pastimes with everyone that he love and admire and the memory that he have right now after his secret was expose.

Gumball sighed "I can't do it."

The audiences were muttering and looking at each other.

Gumball grab the microphone from the stand and began "I'm sorry everyone, but I can't do it."

Everyone gasped, while Mr. Norbert had his arm crossed in victorious.

Gumball continued "I came here for spring break with my family because we never had a real one. We spend our lives going country to country and watching the world largest whatever that they have. The motels that we stay were gross and horrible that we didn't even last a night in there. Then we came here to this place because we wanted to have a real vacation. Also, that I declared that this will be the best spring break ever. I know that most of you think that it's a crazy idea, but when you think about it, you guys came here for the same reason. Not only that I wanted to tell that special someone that I had crush on her for many years, and I been too shallow to tell her. I had it all planned out, but it didn't turn out as I thought. I had to work my whole vacation to pay some manager and his precious ice-cream storage. While I was working, I meet some very nice people there that were complete strangers to me. Anyway, I realized that the best spring break ever isn't something that it always plan out; it's about being with your love ones. I was too busy trying to pay back the manager to make them have the best spring break ever that I realized that it was front of my eyes this whole time. But I didn't get to see it. I only prayed that everyone, my family, my friends, and Penny, can find it their hearts to forgive me. Sorry for wasted your time, everyone."

With that said, Gumball close his eyes and take a few steps off the stage, but stopped when he heard the cheering and clapping from the audiences. They were touch by those words given to them by the young blue cat. Even the people who had perform before Gumball cheered as well. Mr. Lewis cheered also, except for Mr. Norbert, who remained in his scowling stage. Gumball stay a bit at the stage and look at the moment.

Then someone from the audience scream "Sing us a song, man!"

With those words of encouragement, people were screaming and ordered Gumball to sing for them. They clap their hands and stomp their feet in rhythm. Gumball looked at the crowd, demanding him to sing a song.

Gumball got out of stage and handed his tape to the d.j. He whispered to his ear and winds back on stage. He then spoken in the microphone "Okay, gang. Here's a little song for you all. This is a song that I was going to give this for a very special girl. Penny, if you're out there, this one for you."

Gumball strum a few notes from his ukulele and sing in the microphone as soon as the song "Hey, Soul Sister" by _Train._

Gumball:

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbeam_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind_

Meanwhile, outside of the resort, the Watterson family, Gumball's classmates, and Charlie and his three sons had spend the spend the entire afternoon looking for Gumball. They went from different buildings in different streets to find him, but they got nothing. So they walked back to the resorts while being sad.

Anais said "We looked everywhere for him, but nothing."

Darwin said "Don't worry, guys. I'm sure we can find Gumball again."

Rachel said "Darwin, we spend almost the entire day looking for him; I don't think he's not here."

Darwin sighed "This is all our fault; we were angry with Gumball and now he hates us."

Nicole worriedly said "What kind of mother am I? We should have listen to Gumball right from the start. He was only trying to save this vacation for all of us, and we yelled at him."

Richard said "I just wish I can see him one more time."

Darwin said "It's like I can almost hear him."

Charlie then stop and heard something coming outside of the resort.

He said "Wait, wait. You guys hear that?"

Penny asked "Hear what?"

"Listen."

Everyone listen closely to their ears and hear the muffled singing and the sound of a ukulele.

Anais answered "That's sound like a ukulele." She listen very closely at it. "Wait. I know that ukulele from somewhere."

The Watterson family looked at each other and said in union "You don't think…?"

Charlie exclaimed "It's coming from the talent show!"

Nicole declared "Come on!"

Everyone resume following Nicole to where the talent show is. When they came in, they stopped in speechless to see who was at the stage. The young blue cat keep on singing and strumming his ukulele.

Gumball:

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction_

_A game show love connection, we can't deny I I-I-I-I_

_I'm so obsessed_

Penny said in wide eyed "Gumball?"

Darwin said in wide eyed "No way."

Gumball:

_My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mister Mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_The way you can't cut a rug_

_Watching you's the only drug I need_

_So gangster, I'm so thug_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of_

_You see I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you'll be with me_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)_

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)_

After the song had ended, everyone cheered and clapped at the young blue cat. Gumball smile and bow a bit. The audience were whooping and hooting at the same time. Gumball then notice that his family, his friends, and his boss and his sons were cheering and clapping as well. Gumball was surprise to see them here.

Mr. Norbert then got up on stage and give a quick glare on Gumball, who take a few steps back. The red pepper manager take the microphone and spoke.

"Okay, now it's time for the winner of the grand prize. Judges."

Each of the judges wrote down the winner's name on a paper before the horse judge give the paper to Mr. Norbert.

Mr. Norbert replied "And the winner of the Spring Break Talent Show and the grand prize of 1,000 is…"

The audience looked at him in a suspend look, so did Gumball's love ones. The manager then read who was the winner of the talent show, but instead of showing in a cheerful stage, he give out a non friendly attitude.

"Charles Xavier."

The audience cheered and clapped again for the young blue cat. Gumball was surprise and stay where he was standing. Gumball's friends and love ones cheered as well with a confuse looks on their faces.

Anais asked Darwin "Charles Xavier?"

Darwin shrugged, which meant that he didn't know.

Richard was dumbstruck. "I didn't know Gumball's name is Charles Xavier."

Mr. Norbert then added "Unfortunately, I have to disqualified the winner."

Gumball stopped "What?"

The audience stopped cheering with a "What?"

Mr. Norbert continued "I'm afraid Professor Xavier, or Gumball Watterson, which is his real name, have cause trouble since he had came to the resort. So the second winner of the grand prize is the man with the not so funny puppet."

The audience dropped their cheering faces and were started to boo at the manager. Gumball's friends and family rushed in on the stage while shouting in protest.

Nicole protested "Wait a minute, wait a minute! I protest! My son won this and deserve the grand prize!"

Mr. Norbert replied with a force smile "Mrs. Watterson, as much as I remember, you suppose to leave the resort about forty minutes ago. In fact…" He faces everyone. "You all were!"

Darwin shouted "Gumball deserve to win that prize fair and square!"

Richard shouted "You give Professor Xavier his money right now!"

Mr. Lewis then came in on the stage and ask Norbert "Norbert, what's going on here? You know these people?"

Mr. Norbert calmly answered "I'm handling this, Mr. Lewis. I'm kicking these people out before I'll call the police!"

"The police? Why?"

"These people are being kick out because of our former winner for blowing the ice-cream storage."

Darwin added "Except that it wasn't Gumball's fault. He was trying to stop Tobias Wilson and his friends of stealing all of the ice-cream sandwiches from it."

Mr. Norbert remarked "That's good, but you're all still kick out!"

Mr. Lewis replied "Wait a minute. You mean that old storage from the beach over there? Didn't I tell you to get rid of it, Norbert?"

Gumball asked "What do you mean, sir?"

Mr. Lewis continued "That thing is about ten years older by now. It was bound to blow up someday. I told Norbert to get rid of it."

Everyone was now facing the nervous red pepper with arm cross and glares.

Mr. Norbert nervously said "Well, I-I was going to get rid of it, but with all that paperwork and all, I didn't have the time."

Gumball said "No, all you ever do is run the place like you own the place, and you have accuse me of blowing up the storage."

Mr. Lewis answered to Norbert "I think it's time to rethink your manager position. I don't want someone as a chesapeake be running this place. I want someone who is kind to everyone here and listen to me like when I say get rid of the storage, you get rid of the storage."

Mr. Norbert said while shaking his head "No, no. Please, sir. You won't find anyone who is qualified for this job."

Gumball then have an idea and say "What about Charlie?"

Everyone then looked at the big lobster.

Gumball explained "I bet he can do take the manager position."

Mr. Lewis said "I like your quick thinking, Professor X." He looked at Charlie. "How about it, Charlie? Will you do it?"

Charlie and his three sons were stunned of being offered this position. Gumball nodded at Charlie, and The big lobster extended his claw and exclaimed "I'll take it!"

Mr. Lewis smiled "Good."

Both of them shake their hands, except that Mr. Lewis's shake Charlie's close claw so that he wouldn't get his hand cut off.

Mr. Norbert shuttered "B-But what about me? Are you going to fired me?"

Mr. Lewis suggested "Actually, I'm putting you somewhere where you can be taught a lesson. Somewhere that is outside of the resort."

Michael, Sean and Tony smirked in union "We have a suggestion."

The three lobster all grab the former manager and dragged him away from the show, while screaming "What are you doing?! You can't do this to me!"

The audience cheer and clap as the three lobster were dragging Mr. Norbert away.

Mr. Lewis declared "After that little excitement, I think some food will calm me down and the buffet over there is already being eaten by some middle age rabbit."

Everyone was now looking at Richard eating all of the food and scaring everyone like a mad dog.

Nicole sighed "Here we go again. Richard!"

Nicole went in to get her husband, while most of Gumball's friends chuckled.

Mr. Lewis continued "Is there a place for a business man to get a burger?"

Charlie answered "Oh, yes. Sir, come with me to my restaurant."

"A man who's a manager _and_ with a restaurant? I like that!"

Both of the gentleman walked away, while Charlie looked back and give a thumbs up on Gumball. Gumball give one back to him.

"Gumball?"

Gumball turn around and faced Darwin, Anais and his friends. They all had apologizing looks on their faces. Darwin was the first one to talk.

"We're sorry we didn't believe you."

Anais said "We had no idea that you were doing this so we can stay here."

Gumball shrugged "It's okay, guys. I'm sorry I didn't save this vacation and spend some time with you all."

"Not necessary, Gumball."

Gumball and everyone turn to Charlie, who replied "I just spoke to Mr. Lewis, and he tells me that you all can come back anytime you want!"

Everyone cheered and have their hands up in the air.

Charlie added "Also, he wants another performance from you. Will you do it?"

Gumball exclaimed "Yeah, I'll do it!"

Everyone got out of the stage for Gumball to perform another song. Gumball was getting ready, until a voice call out.

"Gumball?"

Gumball turn to see Penny right in front of him. She takes a few steps and said "You may need this for luck."

She then kiss him, which made Gumball's eyes widen. Everyone at the audience saw this and went "Awwww!"

After that, Penny got out of the stage, leaving Gumball all alone in the stage again. Charlie's sons came in on stage and Michael asked the blue cat "You ready, bro?"

Gumball smiled "You know it, bro!"

Everyone was at his seat to see the finale performance made by Gumball and Charlie's three sons. The stage was all in darkness and four figures were standing with their backs turn. Mr. Lewis rushed in on stage and said on the microphone.

"And now let's hear it for the best four singing group in the resort! You know them at the Music Shack and here they are! The Fabulous Four!"

Mr. Lewis rushed out of the stage while everyone cheered and clapped.

Darwin asked "I wonder what's song are they going to do?"

Nicole answered "Only one way to find out."

A few minutes have pass of instant silence, then one person on the stage rise his hand as the spotlight hit him and sing.

Michael:

_Everybody_

_Rock your body_

Most of the audience know the song in surprise and screamed.

Darwin screamed in surprise "What?"

Richard exclaimed "No way!"

The second member, Sean, was summoned by the spotlight and raise his hand as he sing.

Sean:

_Everybody_

_Rock your body right_

Then the entire members were summon by each spotlight and both raise their hand as all of the members sing.

**Gumball, Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**Backstreet's back, alright**_

All of their backs had turn to face the audience and the music started playing "Everybody" by _Backstreet Boys_. They all walked a bit on the stage while the crowd cheer.

Gumball:

_Hey, yeah_

_Oh my God, we're back again_

_Brothers, sisters, everybody sing_

_Gonna bring the flavor, show you how_

_Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah_

Tony:

_Am I original?_

Gumball, Michael and Sean:

_Yeah_

Sean

_Am I the only one?_

Gumball, Michael and Tony:

_Yeah_

Michael:

_Am I sexual?_

Gumball, Sean and Tony:

_Yeah_

**Gumball, Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**Am I everything you need?**_

_**You better rock your body now**_

The four friends started dancing which made the audience scream and cheered at the same time.

_**Everybody**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Rock your body**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Everybody**_

_**Rock your body right**_

_**Backstreet's back, alright**_

_**Alright**_

Gumball:

_Now throw your hands up in the air_

Everyone in the audiences started throwing their hands in the air.

Michael:

_Wave them around like you just don't care_

They wave their hands like they don't care.

Sean:

_If you wanna party let me hear you yell_

Everyone then scream to the world.

Tony:

_Cuz we got it goin' on again_

_Yeah_

_Am I original?_

Gumball, Michael and Sean:

_Yeah_

Sean

_Am I the only one?_

Gumball, Michael and Tony:

_Yeah_

Gumball called out "Come on, everyone! On stage!"

Darwin, Anais, Rachel, Penny, and the rest of from Elmore Junior High got out of their seats and climb to the stage, facing the crowd.

Gumball declared "Now let's dance!"

**Gumball, Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**Everybody**_

_**Yeah**_

Everyone was dancing and copying the moves they were doing.

_**Rock your body**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Everybody**_

_**Rock your body right**_

_**Backstreet's back, alright**_

_**Alright**_

Michael:

_So everybody, everywhere_

Sean:

_Don't be afraid, don't have no fear_

Tony:

_I'm gonna tell the world, make you understand_

Michael, Sean and Tony:

_As long as there'll be music, we'll be comin' back again_

**Gumball, Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**Everybody, yeah**_

_**Rock your body, yeah**_

_**Everybody**_

_**Rock your body right **_

Gumball:

_(rock your body right)_

**Gumball, Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**Backstreet's back**_

_**Everybody **_

Gumball:

_(everybody)_

**Gumball, Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**Yeah **_

Gumball:

_(rock your body)_

**Gumball, Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**Rock your body **_

Gumball:

_(everybody)_

**Gumball, Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**Yeah **_

Gumball:

_(everybody rock your body)_

**Gumball, Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**Everybody **_

Gumball:

_(everybody, rock your body)_

**Gumball, Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**Rock your body right **_

Gumball:

_(everybody)_

**Gumball, Michael, Sean and Tony:**

_**Backstreet's back, alright!**_

The song ended with everyone on stage stopped dancing with their hands up in the air and everybody got out of their seats and cheered and clapped. Gumball did it; he had finally made his plan of making this the best spring break ever and best of all, he got his kiss with Penny. With his plan is success, he has only this to say.

"BEST SPRING BREAK EVER!"

The students then piling in on Gumball in attempt to hug him. This was definatly the best spring break ever. And as for Mr. Norbert and Tobias…

Mr. Norbert muttered "This is ridiculous."

"You're telling me." Stated Tobias, who was sweeping the floors

Tobias' parents work out a little arrangement with Charlie as the new manager and propose that Tobias will spent his entire vacation working at the Music Shack as his punishment. Also, Mr. Lewis reappoint Mr. Norbert of working at the Music Shack with Tobias.

Mr. Lewis said at a table with four empty trays on it "Being negative isn't going to help you get me a hamburger. Do I need to call on the manager again?"

Michael came in and asked "Who, me or my dad?"

"Both of you of course."

Micheal turn his attention to Tobias and said "Hey, man. My dad call and said that it was time to repair the bathroom."

Tobias sarcastically replied "Woo-di-do."

"But first he asked me to tell you to clean it up."

Michael then hand Tobias a bucket of soapy water and a mop. Tobias stop sweeping and grab the both utilities and goes to the bathroom. Right before he enter, Michael warned "And you may want to cover your mouth in there. It's a doozy. A _real _doozy."

Tobias ignore his warning and enter the bathroom. Once he did, Tobias screamed in disgust "Oh my god! What is that?! WHAT...IS...THAT?!"

Michael sighed "I warn him."

Mr. Lewis asked "Hey, can you tell this guy over there to make me another hamburger? I don't think he doesn't know how to."

"But isn't that your like fifth burger?"

Mr. Lewis replied "I can't help it! I'm in love with these burgers! Now Chop-chop!"

Michael said to Norbert as he enter the kitchen "You hear the man, bro! Start making some burgers apprentice!"

Norbert was on a stove with an apron and a spatula in his hand with a negative attitude. Michael walk up to him and look at him as he was working on a fifth patty. After that, he put the cook patty in the bun and put in the lettuce, tomatoes, pickles and all that.

Michael said "You know, if you keep working like that, maybe someday you'll become a fry cook as well." He looked at the hamburger. "Mmm. Probably not. You forgot the cheese, bro. Always put in the cheese!"

Then Mr. Norbert started to cry like a little girl, while Tobias was still screaming at the bathroom.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Pretty funny, huh? I have got about fourteen reviews from everyone talking about my story and they were all great! I want to thank you all for posting review of my story. I'll taking a break now, but don't worry I'll be coming up with new stories for you all to enjoy! Keep reading my stories and review them all. NiteOwl18 out!**


End file.
